The Day I Remembered You (Jack Frost X Reader)
by Toothless4835
Summary: Two weeks from Christmas, Jack found you taking pictures in a winter forest. It was love at first sight, and you soon became a couple. But your happiness didn't last long when Pitch and someone from Jack's past come for you. Can Jack battle is lonely past to make you remember, or will you be lost to him forever?
1. Chapter 1: A Walk in the Winter Woods

_This is my first story on here, I hope it's ok. I am a Jack Frost fan but don't really like any of the current ships out right now so i decided to make this story. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: A Walk in the Winter Woods **

"December 12, 2014." You wrote in your journal. "It's about two weeks from Christmas, and I'm stuck here in Alaska again with my Grandparents because my parents feel sad about leaving me alone back home again. Right now they're in Paris, celebrating their anniversary. I think it's their sixteenth year together. I'm just happy they still _are_ together, unlike most of my friends... I guess that's one thing I can be thankful for."

You put your pen in the crease in the center of your journal and placed it on your desk. It was nice of your Grandparents to keep a room for you instead of using it for storage. Although the probably needed the space. Outside it was lightly snowing and the sun was starting to set. "I_ wonder if the northern lights will show tonight."_ You thought, just as your Grandma called and asked if you would like to have some of her hot chocolate. You smiled, her hot chocolate could beat anyone's recipe. Even if they tried their hardest. "I'll be down in a sec!" you shouted, taking out your camera. "These will be great pictures for my nature photography." you mumbled as you held the camera next to your face. After a moment you decided to open the great bay window, the window frame wasn't helping much. A rush of cold air brushed your face, you looked up to see snowflakes starting to drift down in the evening air. The magenta clouds against the dark blue sky was breath taking. You snapped a few shots of the sky with a few snowflakes on top of the lens, making the picture even more beautiful with the delicate detail of the snowflake in full focus. You smiled at your work, and looked out to see the snow covered pine forest. The trees were untouched with freshly fallen snow. You snapped a few shots of the forest as well.

You closed the window and looked back over your pictures. You smiled at the beauty and wonder of them, you always thought that snow was such a magical element that only one person could create such a beautiful thing.. Jack Frost. You smiled at the thought, still believing in him for all these years was pretty childish, but you still did anyways.

Downstairs Grandma handed you a nice warm cup of hot cocoa. You sipped it up with a smile, the creamy chocolate with a touch of peppermint was warming and delicious. "Thanks Grandma" you said after eating the last stubborn marsh mellow at the bottom of the mug. You headed back upstairs and put on your jacket. It was still snowing and there was enough light out to get a few more pictures. You grabbed your camera and cell phone before heading outside.

Walking around to the back of the house you pulled your scarf around your cheeks, feeling the cold air against them. Once you reached the edge of the forest you pulled out your camera and turned it on. You took a few shots of the beautiful branches laden with snow and headed a bit into the woods.

* * *

Jack ran through the streets of his home town playing with the Jamie and the gang. He picked up a perfectly made snowball and shouted, "Free for all!" and threw it right in Jamie's face. The both laughed and continued their all out war.

"Jamie!" yelled, "It's getting late, come inside!" Jamie groaned, "Why do parents do that Jack?" he asked. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do what?". "Call you inside right when everyone is having lots of fun." Jamie replied. Jack chuckled and bent down to reach Jamie's level, "Maybe because they don't want you to get hurt so you can keep having fun. Have you ever thought about that?" Jamie smiled, "Not really, but I guess it does kinda make sense." Jack smiled back at Jamie. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jack." Jamie said as he gave Jack a hug.

It was so nice being believed in, Jack thought. Although the whole world didn't believe in him, it was just so nice to have a one person believe. His life has been wonderful ever since the battle against Pitch ended.

He watched Jamie run home as well as his friends, probably knowing that their parents would call them in sooner or later. Jack smiled and flew up into the air and made a light snow fall. He looked over the horizon, seeing where it was snowing and were it wasn't. He loved being a Guardian, he loved protecting the kids and their sense of fun. He sometime question himself why he didn't want to be a Guardian in the first place. Probably the only reason was that he didn't want to be cooped up in a secret hideout making stuff. He wanted to be free and go and see new things.

Jack flew through the air at tremendous speeds until he spotted a figure below heading into a forest. _"Now that's not a good idea."_ Jack thought, _"There could be wolves in there_._ I better keep and eye out on them." _Jack landed softly into a tree not to far away, and saw that it was a teenage girl taking pictures of the snow on the trees. _"I like here taste in scenery." _Jack thought, and smiled. She walked further away and he quietly followed.

Jack was going to have a little fun with her. The girl raised here camera about to take another shot of the ice crystals on the tree. "I see you like snow, so do I." Jack said, somewhat loud. Startled she looked around not seeing anyone. _"Wait, what!?" _Jack thought. _"Did she just hear me? She can __**hear **__me!?" _Jack was so surprised at this he flew one the tree behind her. "Hey what's your name?" The girl turned around and was so startled seeing a guy up in a tree she nearly fell down. He jumped down and put his hand around her waist to keep her from falling. "Who are you?" The girl said, "And what's the big idea?" Jack sensed a hint of anger and apologized. "You can see me right?" She looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? Your right here holding me up." Jack realized that he was still holding her. "Oh! sorry." Jack let her go.

"It's fine," she said, "I'm just glad that my camera isn't broken." She looked at him and saw that he was smiling and her. She blushed and looked at the ground_._ "So who are you, and why were you in that tree?" Jack came too, and blushed. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in all of his life. "Do you want to take any guesses?" Jack said and gave her a wink that nearly melted her heart.

"Ummm, sure?" she said and took a good look at the boy. Then it hit her, white hair, pale face, frosty staff. No but it couldn't be, Jack Frost!? There was no way in a million years that the boy standing right in front of her was the one and only Jack Frost. Plus how could a guy so hot be in charge of winter? She decided to give her answer. "You're going to think that I'm crazy, but I think you're..." she squinted her eyes and gave an unsure face, "Jack Frost?" Jack went wide eyed and smiled at her answer, _"Not only is she cute, she's smart."_

"The one and only!" Jack answered. The girl smiled, "Or are you just messing with me?" Jack laughed, "If I was messing with you, how come I can do this?" He held his and up and formed a little tiny snowflake that was more perfect than any she had ever seen. He blew it softly and it landed on her nose making it cold, but it also made her smile unlike any other smile. She couldn't not smile, she just _had _to smile and laugh. It was the most amazing feeling.

"Alright, I believe you, but I just can't believe that you're the _real_ Jack Frost! That's just crazy!" The girl said. Jack smiled, "Well it's true, and now since you know who I am, I must know your name." "Oh, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. My name is (y/n)" The girl said. "Well nice to meet you (y/n)!" The girl smiled.

Jack looked at her camera hanging around her neck, "I saw you taking pictures, mind if I look?" "Oh sure" she said and lifted the camera close to her face. Jack saw a bright light come on the screen and her press a few buttons off to the side. "Here is the picture I took before you startled me." Jack chuckled and looked down at the screen, what he saw took his breath away. It was a picture of a pine branch covered in snow up close. The pine needles were flawless and lightly covered in snow and the soft wind blew a few snowflakes onto the side of the camera lens that also captured the reflection of the blue and magenta sky. It was perfect.

"Wow," Jack said you are a great photographer. "Thanks," the girl replied, "I actually haven't have that many lessons in photography." "I guess you have a talent then." Jack said and suddenly had an idea, "Could you teach me how to take a good picture?" The way he said it with such enthusiasm made (y/n) smile. "Sure! Why not!" she said and went over with Jack what button does what and what you should look for in a picture. After she had finished instruction Jack she lifted the camera's strap from he shoulders and put them on Jack's. "Just don't break my camera please." (y/n) said. "Ok," Jack said as he held the camera, "I'll be carefu... Oh no!" "JACK!" (y/n) yelled and tried to grab the camera before it fell, but... wait... it _didn't fall_ you looked up from where you were kneeling. Jack had the biggest smile on his face with the camera just hanging in midair by the straps. "JaaaaAAACKKK! Oh you little prankster you!" the girl yelled with a smile. Jack just stood there and laughed until it hurt while you stood and watched him smiling all along.

After a minute Jack finally calmed down. "Ok, now what am I going to take a picture of?" he said. "it's getting a little to dark to see any real detail. "How about you take a picture of me?" (y/n) said. Jack looked at here smiling face, "Sure, why not. I mean... well..." (y/n) knew what he was trying to say, but she was going to pull his tail anyway. "Well what?" she asked. Jack instantly blushed and turned his head away. " Well... um... sure, you're...pretty and um... it would be a great picture with you in it." The girl blushed, "Then what are you waiting for?" Jack turned his head to face hers and lifted the camera up to his face. "Ok then. Say...um snowflakes!" Your eyes lit up, "Snowflakes!" The camera flashed and Jack looked at his work.

"Wow, it's perfect." he muttered. You walked next to him, "Wow your not bad yourself. That's a really good picture for a beginner." "Thanks" Jack said.

(y/n) looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost night. "I better get going before my Grandparents start to worry, I didn't tell them how long I would be gone." "Ok," Jack said,"but before you go..." He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and shot up into the night sky. With no light pollution you could see the Milky way and all the shooting stars. "Do you think the northern lights will shine tonight?" (y/n) asked. "I hope not." Jack said. "Why not?" the girl asked, "They are so pretty." "True," Jack said, "but if I saw them I have to go to the North Pole, and that would mean I would have to leave you." "What do you mean go to the North Pole?" (y/n) asked. Jack looked into her curious (your eye color) eyes. "Whenever you see the Northern lights that's Santa Clause, or as we call him North, calling all the Guardians to have a meeting." "Who's "we"?" (y/n) asked. "Oh, me the Easter Kangaroo, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman." Jack said. (y/n) smiled, "The Easter Kangaroo? You mean The Easter _Bunny_?" "Yeah," Jack said, "but I still call him that. He has an Australian accent." Her eyes lit up, "What!? He has an Australian accent!? That is _so _cool!"

Jack smiled, "Yup we've been calling each other names for as long as I can remember." "That's funny." Jack smiled at you and you smiled back, looking at each others perfection. "oh, wait." Jack finally said, "I have to get you back home." "Oh no!" (y/n) said, "They must be worried sick." Jack looked down at the ground far below him, "Where do you live?" he asked. You pointed to a two story house, "Right there just fly me to the back window, that's were my room is."

* * *

Once Jack flew you inside you hurried and closed the windows before any warm air could leave." Jack stood there and looked around. "Man it's warm in here." he wiped his forehead. To you it was perfectly fine, but you could understand that wouldn't be the same case for Jack. "Sorry, you're just gonna have to get used to it." Jack sat down on your bed on the left of your bay window. "I'm going to go and check on my Grandparents, you can stay here."

You ran down stairs to find your grandparents that had fallen asleep sitting on the couch next to the fire. _"No worries here."_You thought and went back upstairs. You saw Jack laying on you bed and noticed that he had fallen asleep. _"Oh great, now how am I going to bed?" _You thought as you looked at his flawless face. _"I think I'm in love... with the winter spirit." _You got into your pajamas and grabbed a blanket from your closet because Jack was laying on yours and you didn't want to wake him up. Turned of the light and carefully moved Jack a little over to the right, and then got in bed.

You laid there for a minute and thought of what a wonderful day it had been. Until you started noticing that Jack was going to roll of the bed, you were too slow to catch him and he fell and hit the floor and instantly woke up. "(y/n)?" Jack mumbled. You giggled and he sat up to see you in bed. "Did you push me off?" Jack asked with a slight laugh. "May-be..." You teased and rolled over smiling. "If you did you are so going to get it (y/n)." "What are you going to do? Freeze me into and ice cube?" you teased. Jack smiled at your joke,"Or do this." Jack started tickling you until you couldn't take it. "Jack! Stop it! Jaaaack!" He finally stopped and looked at your (eye color) eyes. You looked back into his. You realized that Jack was on top of you and his face was drawing closer to yours. You felt his icy cold breath on your face, and then... he kissed you. It was a cold kiss that yet warmed your soul. It was the most amazing feeling, it was like someone took your breath away and turned it into electricity. It was so hard to describe and intense, but it was wonderful.

Jack pulled away even though he wanted another kiss, but his wish was granted when you put you arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Once you pulled away you stared into each others eyes. "I think I'm in love with the winter spirit." You said. Jack smiled, "I think I'm in love with a snow angel."


	2. Chapter 2: A Flight to the North

**Chapter 2: A Flight to the North**

You felt a cold kiss on your cheek and slowly opened your eyes to see Jack lying next to you. He smiled when he saw your eyes open and focus on him, you smiled back. "Good morning my little snowflake." Jack whispered. You giggled at your new nick name and moved closer to Jack. He put his arm around you and pulled you close. The two of you just laid there looking at each others faces until Jack kissed your nose, which made you get shivers because his lips were so cold.

"What do you want to do today?" Jack asked. " I dunno, maybe go take some more pictures." you said and winked, "My Grandparents are going to be having some old friends over so it's not like I'm really needed here." Jack smiled and said, "Your needed right here though." You blushed and looked away, Jack lifted you chin and looked into your eyes. "Well if that's so, are you busy tonight?" he asked. "Umm, no I guess not. Why?" you asked.

"Because I'm going to take you to a Christmas light show." Jack said with a smile. "Wait, what? Where?" your eyes lit up with surprise. "Not far, but it's the best one I've ever seen, and that's saying something." Jack said. "But wait... no one would see you, right? It would just look like I was there myself." you said a bit worried. "That means we can't really well, you know, roast marsh mellows over the fire and buy hot cocoa and stuff like that." "Not if we go were I'm taking you." he said. You sensed a bit of mischievousness in his voice,"What are you concocting up Jack?" Jack looked up at the ceiling, "Nootthhiinng." You pushed Jack off the bed and laughed. Jack's head popped up, "Don't you remember the punishment for pushing a winter spirit off the bed?" "Yeah, but even so you _still _can't tickle me. Besides I didn't push you off the bed, you fell of yourself." Jack rolled his eyes, "Likely story (y/n)." "What? It's the _truth_!" You said trying to look as innocent as possible, even though it would never convince Jack. "Oh, and what's the reason I can't tickle you?" Jack said as he was about to pounce on you. "My Grandparents, you doy. If they hear me laughing and come in and see me thrashing around with no one there, don't you think that would be a little odd?" Jack backed down, "Alright, you win this time, but _just _this time." The both of you laughed.

You sat up and looked at Jack, "Well I'm hungry, what about you?" "Sure, but I haven't eaten anything for a long time." You gave a puzzled look, "How long?" "Oh, maybe a month or two." You gasped, "Jack! You should eat more, seriously how do you survive without food for two weeks?" "I'm a spirit, remember? I kinda don't _need _food." Jack said and pulled you up out of bed. He looked at your hair, "Nice bed head." Your hair was all gnarly and messed up, "Thanks Mr. My-hair-is-perfect-no-matter-what-I-do-to-it." you said sarcastically. Jack chuckled, "That's me" You laughed and the two of you headed down stairs.

* * *

You saw your Grandma making some more of her hot chocolate, and some pancakes. "Morning Grandma." You said and she turned to see you coming into the kitchen. "How did my little flower sleep?" She asked, and you remembered last night and looked at Jack,"Just fine." Jack winked at you from where he was in the hovering in the air behind Grandma. "Would you like some more hot chocolate sweetie?" Grandma said as she got out a mug. "When have I ever said no, Grandma?" She paused trying to think if you ever have, "Not that I can remember, but then again my memory is getting rusty." You smiled, "Well if it makes you feel better I can't remember either." Grandma smiled and poured you a mug of her cocoa. When Grandma moved away from the pot of chocolate Jack took at sniff at it, and instantly smiled. "Man that stuff smells good, does it taste good?" Jack said. You opened your mouth and instantly closed it, and slightly nodded. You put the mug up to your lips and took a few sips, tasting the hint of peppermint.

Grandma put another pancake on the continually growing stack. "How many pancakes would you like, dear?" "Two please, and do we have any maple syrup?" "I Think so, let me check." Grandma said and turned to open the fridge. "Here we are." she took out a jar of maple syrup and grabbed a warm stick of butter. She put two golden pancakes on your plate and gave it to you. You sat down at the table and put a little butter on and then poured the syrup onto your pancakes. Jack eyed the food like a hungry wolf, and you smiled. "I'm going to go sit down in the living room with Grandpa. Call me if you need anything dear." Grandma said and headed out of the room. "Now, can I have some of your pancakes? Jack asked. you giggled, "Sure." You cut a piece of for jack and fed it to him. "Wow! These are the best pancakes that I have ever tasted!" You smiled and said quietly," My Grandma is the best cook in the family. Some of her recipes have been in the family for many generations." You held up the mug of hot cocoa, "Like this one. The most amazing hot chocolate you will ever have." You handed the mug to Jack. "Careful it's a little hot. I don't want you to melt." Jack looked at you before he took a sip,"(y/n) you've already made me melt." You smiled and blushed and he took a sip. "Mmmmm, that's really good too. But _I _think it would be better iced." He waved his hand over the glass and the steam in the cup stopped rising, and he took another sip, "Perfect." "Thanks for freezing my drink, snow ball." you said. "Cool your jets, I'll get you some more. You rolled your eyes, "Will you stop it with the snow jokes?" Jack poured some cocoa into your mug, "Probably not, actually they might just keep ice-colating." "Ok, now _that_ one was cheesy."

Jack started to head over to the table, until he froze in his tracks. Grandma walked in and saw the mug that Jack was caring floating in the air. She rubbed her eyes and Jack hurried and put the mug down on the counter. When she looked again she was relieved. "I need to get these glasses of mine fixed." she said as she picked the mug up and carried over to you. "Here you go, sugar plum." she said as she placed it next to your plate. "The Jones are going to be over in about an hour or so. If you would like to go to the park, or something, that's fine." "Alright, I'll do that." you said as you took another bite.

You hurried and finished eating, and let jack have some as well. The both of you hurried upstairs wanting to go and be together. You grabbed a long black sleeve shirt and some jeans and hurried and took a shower. While Jack was waiting he looked around your room and saw a collection of snow globes, _"She really loves winter."_ He picked up on that had a Christmas tree in the center with presents lying around it, and turned it over. He watched the snow inside gently float down covering the tree and presents with a bit of snow. He got an idea, he would give it to you later though. He formed his hands into a ball and a hollow ball of ice formed with water and a crystal snowflake in it. He touched the top of the globe with his finger and snow started to fall inside the sphere. _"This snow globe won't run out of snow."_ Jack smiled at his creation and but it in a small with box with some thick blue glittering string. He put it far underneath your bed, he would retrieve it when he took you to the light show that night.

* * *

You came out of the bathroom wearing your long sleeve black shirt and jeans. You saw Jack sitting on your bed waiting for you, "Are you ready?" you asked him as you walked to your dresser and pulled out a light blue scarf and white gloves . "Ready when you are (y/n)." Jack said as you pulled on your purple jacket. You opened the door, "Alright, let's go!." Jack got up and grabbed your camera that you left on your desk. "Wait, do you want to take more pictures while we're out?" you took the camera and placed the strap around your neck. "Sure why not? Now let's go!"

Once you got outside you started walking towards the forest again. When suddenly Jack picked you up and flew you high up in the sky. You cheered as the ice cold winter air rushed by you. Pulling you scarf over your cheeks you looked out over the face of the Earth. "Wow, it's different during the day." you said totally breath taken by the view. "Sure is,"Jack said," and I never get tired of it. It's so amazing to be able to fly."

Jack noticed a beam of colorful light in the sky and looked at it. "Oh no, North. Really?" You looked up at Jack,"What is it?" he nodded his head, "Look." You looked the way he nodded and gasped, "Wow!, The northern lights! They're so beautiful!" "They sure are," Jack said with a sigh, "but it also means I have to go to the North Pole." "Oh that's right," you said with disappointment. Then your eyes perked up, "Take me there!" "What!?" Jack said surprisingly. "Take me to the North Pole, I want to meet everyone!" "I would love to but what about..." "They're fine, come on... _pleeeaasee!_" Jack thought about it, he knew that no one would mind having here there. He just didn't want Bunny making fun of him for bringing a girl. He looked at you and smiled, "Alright, I will." You smiled showing your white teeth and squealed with excitement. "Let's go let's go let's go!" "Whoa hey, calm down sugar plum!" "Sugar plum? Did you get that from my Grandma?" you asked. "Well, she has such the cutest names for you, I just had to. Plus it kinda rhymes." you said the phrase over in you head, "Alright, whatever. Let's just go!"

You were off. Keeping your hands around Jack's neck as he carried you through the freezing wind. He looked down at you face that was pressed against his chest trying to keep warm and pulled the hood on your jacket up with his mouth, otherwise he would've dropped you. You felt his cold lips against your neck and smiled. Soon you were in view of North's huge workshop. Jack entered the building from the roof where you could see the moon shining brightly. "North!?" Jack yelled, not seeing anyone else around. A big Russian man dressed in a red shirt with baggy gray pants and a high embroidered red belt walked into the room. "Jack!" North said in his Russian accent, "Welcome!" He looked at the girl he was carrying. "Who's this?" Jack set you down and you turned to see North. "This is (y/n), (y/n) this is North or Santa Clause." You looked up at North awestruck. "Wow, I thought I would never meet Santa, let alone in is workshop. This is amazing." North smiled and looked at your smiling face. "Nice to meet you (y/n)." "Likewise." North shook your hand and smiled.

You turned to Jack," I think I cheeks are numb, are they red?" Jack looked at your flushed cheeks and put his hands on them. "Jack! You're just going to make them colder!" Jack laughed and kissed your nose. North stood there in surprise in what Jack just did. "Is this your lady friend, Jack?" He said with a smile. You looked at North and blushed. Jack scratched the back of his head."I guess you could say that." You smiled and Jack. North smiled as well, "She's very pretty. I knew that you would find a sweet girl." Jack smiled and took you hand and lead you to the fireplace so that you could warm up by the fire. Jack turned to North and said, "Where is everyone else? Am I just early or did you just want me here?" "I'm sure they'll be here soon, you came pretty fast." "Really? I thought that we were going to be late." Jack said and suddenly a hole in the ground appeared and Bunny jumped out. "Who left the window open? It's _freezing _in here... or is it just Jack?" "Hey! I heard that!" Jack said and flew his way over to Bunny to come back at him with another insult. North put his hands on the their chest and separated them, "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. How about some good behavior for our guest? Bunny's ear's perked up. "Guest?" you walked over to see the Easter Bunny. "Bunny this is (y/n), (y/n) Bunny." Jack said as he put his hand around your shoulder. "Oh would you look at that," Bunny said when he saw you." The little ice cube got himself a little mate. Ain't she a beauty?" "Indeed." North said. You blushed, "Aww, you guys quit it. I'm not _that _pretty." "You are to me." Jack said as he kissed your cheek. "Jack! Your gonna make my cheeks cold and turn red again!." Jack looked at her face, "But they already are (y/n)" "But... they aren't...oh." you said after realizing that you were just blushing again.

"North!" a voice yelled from the roof. Tooth flew down and landed, "Sorry I'm late North, you wouldn't believe what has happened today!" "Trouble at the Tooth Palace again?" Bunny asked. "No," Tooth said remembering the last time there was trouble at her palace. "Since it's winter now, all of my fairies that have to make it to cold countries are having trouble flying against the wind." Jack perked up knowing that he could help her. Tooth continued, "So some of my fairies haven't been able to collect some of the teeth, and I'm afraid that we've lost a few kids." "I'm sure that I can let down on the snow in those areas... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack asked. "I sent Baby Tooth to tell you that I needed help last night, but she said that you were no where to be found in Burgess." "Sorry I was..." Jack looked at you, "elsewhere." You smiled at Jack remembering last night.

Tooth looked at you, "And who might this be!?" Tooth said and flew over and held your hands. "Jack, it _this _the reason why you weren't in Burgess last night?" Jack knew that he couldn't get out of this one. "Alright you caught me." he said. "What's your name sweetie?" Tooth said her pink eyes staring into yours with anticipation. "Umm, my names (y/n)." You said amazed at the detailing of the feathers and colors on her. "You must be the Tooth Fairy, right?" "That's me!" Tooth said with a squeal. You smiled at her adorableness and Tooth got a glimpse of your pearly whites. Tooth gasped, "Open up are they as white as Jack's!?" Tooth inspected your teeth, while Jack stood there laughing remembering the time where Tooth did the same thing to him. "Why, Jack. I do believe you have some competition." Tooth said and took her hands out of your mouth. Grateful to have you mouth back you asked, "Competition?" Tooth looked at you, "Your teeth are as white as Jack's! Although they don't have that sparkle like snow does." Jack smirked, "Still the best." you have Jack a punch.

You noticed a short little man behind North,"Who that?" you asked. Every one looked where you were looking. "Sandy!" North said, "Thanks for coming." Sandy made a few images above his head that didn't make sense to you. "I know, I know but I wouldn't have called you unless it was serious." North said. Sandy rolled his eyes knowing that most of the meetings that the Guardians had weren't the most important thing in the world.

"Alright, no more chit chat." North finally said, "Christmas is in one week and I need all of your help." "Help!?" Bunny yelled, "Since when have you ever needed help?" "I know Bunny, I usually don't but this year I just don't think I can pull it all off." "What do you mean?" Tooth asked. "Since the beginning of the year I've had a hard time keeping up with the schedule because of our fight with Pitch." North said, "And I don't want another holiday to be ruined."

"I can help." Tooth said, "I guess so." Bunny said, "But I want some extra help when Easter comes around again next year. It's important to me." North rolled his eyes, "But Bunny Easter is not Christmas." "Now don't you too start again." Tooth said. Sandy gave the thumbs up as well. Everyone looked at you and Jack. "What about you Jack? Will you help North?" Tooth asked. Jack looked at North who had total assurance Jack would help. "I can," Jack said, "but not tonight." Jack held your hand and you looked at him. "What are you two love birds up to?" Bunny asked. Jack looked at you "I've asked (y/n) if she would like to go and see a Christmas light show with me." North smiled, "Ahh, but Jack! Don't you know that _my _light shows are way better than those!?" "I will help you get ready for tonight, and we will set up a light show right here in the workshop just for the two of you. " North said with excitement. "Ooo! I want to help get (y/n) ready!" Tooth said, "She is such a sweetie!" Tooth gave you a big smiled.

"Then it is decided!" North said. "Now everyone hurry, this is going to be a fun night!" Jack kissed your forehead and you went with Tooth. _"This is going to be the best night of my life!" _you thought as you followed Tooth into another room. _"My first date, with Jack! Not only that my very first date with anyone." _

* * *

_I hope you like the story so far! Reviews are appreciated! _


	3. Chapter 3: A Night With Jack

Tooth led you to a room in the back of North's Workshop. It was filled with endless racks of beautiful clothes, _"I thought North made toys not clothes." _you thought when you looked around. As if Tooth read your mind she turned and said, "This is were North makes clothes for all the children who have asked for them as a gift." She turned and flew to a rack that held dresses and started looking through. You walked over to where Tooth was and looked at the dresses, your eye caught hold of one dress Tooth was looking at. Tooth moved on, "Wait." you hurried and said. "What about that dress?" Tooth turned and looked at you, "Which dress, dear?" "The one that you were just looking at, can I see it again?" Tooth went back a few dresses, "This one?" you looked at the dress, "Yeah, that's the one." She handed the dress to you. It was a dark sky blue dress with a sweetheart neck line and an imperial waist line covered in silver glitter. It had glitter covered shoulder straps as well. The bottom of the dress was the same color with lace that frilled ever so slightly. "Can I wear this dress?" you asked. "Oh, (y/n) there are so many other dresses that would look better on you." "I know, but I really like this one. Can I just try it on at least?" Tooth smiled and lead you to a room where you could change. When you finished putting it on you looked in the mirror and gasped. _"This is the prettiest dress I have ever worn!." _you thought as you examined yourself. I fit perfectly and accentuated all of your curves. Although, it wasn't the warmest dress because it only came to the tip of your knees, you still wanted to wear it.

* * *

When you walked back into the room full of clothes, Tooth gasped at how absolutely beautiful you were. "Oh (y/n) it's perfect for you!" you smiled and thanked her, "But I'm not sure if this is going to keep me very warm though." Tooth noticed that the dress was a little short for winter. "Not a problem." She said and flew to another rack of clothes and came back with a pair of black leggings and black snow boots. You hurried and put them on. "Much better," you said with a sigh. "Oh! One more thing! Tooth said and hurried away and came back with a long sleeved floral black laced shrug. You put that on as well, "That should keep you warm." Tooth said. You smiled and thanked her. "Alright, now lets go do you hair and makeup."

She led you do another room that was slightly smaller and had a big mirror and a counter, much like to a bathrooms. You looked around and saw thousands of different makeup products. "This must be every makeup divas dream room." you said remembering all of the girly girls that you ran into at school. Tooth picked up a makeup pallet labeled, "Winter bliss" some brushes, and mascara. She then opened a drawer filled with some of the finest jewelry, "How does North find all the material to make this stuff?" you asked Tooth. "I really don't know" she said never really thinking about how North really does get all of his materials. "You could ask the same thing about his ice sculptures that move on their own with no wiring." "He must have some magical abilities." you said looking at the items as Tooth placed on the counter. "Well don't we all?" Tooth said picking up the makeup pallet. "I somehow keep memories in teeth, Bunny makes thousands of eggs that grow out of flowers and walk, Jack makes snow out of nothing, and Sandy makes sand have dreams."

She applied a sky blue eyeshadow with a touch of white glitter in it, and some light pink blush. "I guess that makes sense." you said surprised at all these new facts you never knew about the Guardians. Tooth picked up a stick of liquid eyeliner and applied at thin coat and then put on some mascara. "There," Tooth said with a smile and took your hand and started to lead you out of the room. "Oh! I almost forgot, come here (y/n) you turned and walked back to the counter. Tooth put a beautiful sliver necklace with a crystal snowflake around your neck and matching earrings. "You look beautiful (y/n)!" She hurried and finished up doing your hair in curls and placed a sliver snowflake in you hair to keep it out of your face.

"Alright (y/n) are you ready?" Tooth asked taking hold of your hands. You smiled and nodded. Tooth led you back to the main hall in front of the giant globe, where Jack was waiting for you. "Hi, Jack." you said with a sweet smile when you walked in. Jack's eyes froze on you and his jaw dropped. "Wow…y-y-you look… _amazing_!" Jack stuttered. You blushed as Jack walked over to you and held both of your hands, staring into your beautiful eyes. Tooth smiled at how cute the two of you looked together, and Sandy made a little heart shape above his head and gave a great big smile. Bunny smiled at Jack for once, seeing how happy he was to have found his soul mate. Jack was dressed in tight black pants, a blue T, and a black hoodie that had already started forming frost on it. You noticed that he was wearing shoes for once, not snow shoes, but shoes. "You're wearing shoes for once." you said and gestured to them. "Jack chuckled, "Only for you." Jack said, "But seriously wearing them feel _so _weird, shoes are over rated." "Finally someone who gets it!" you said, Jack looked surprised, "But I thought girls were crazy over shoes." "Not _this one_." you said, "I only wear shoes if I absolutely have to." "You really are perfect for me." Jack said and kissed your nose.

North walked in and said in his great big voice, "Alright Jack, are you ready?" Jack turned to North, "Sure am." and smiled when he looked back into your eyes. North chuckled at the two of you, "Alright then, follow me." You both followed North downstairs and out a back door. There was a candle lit trail to Santa's sleigh with two of his reindeer leading. "Well go on." North said and Jack led you down and helped you in the sleigh. Jack walked to the other side and got in, taking the reins. "They know where to go, so you have nothing to worry about!" North shouted from the door and Jack nodded. "Heyah!" Jack shouted and the reindeer moved forward trotting in the sparkling white snow, leading you into the forest. You rested your head on Jack's shoulder and he put his arm around you bringing you closer. You moved your legs closer to Jack's trying to keep warm and hit something with your foot. You looked down to find a basket with red bow on it and a note from North. "Jack look at this." you said as you pulled up the basket from the floor of the sleigh. "Hope you guys have a fun ride, I'm so happy for the two of you. -North" you read aloud to Jack. You looked at the contents of the basket and found a warm winter blanket and three boxes, two wrapped in red and one that was white with glittery blue string wrapped around it. You pulled out the blanket and spread it out for the two of you to share. "I know you don't need it, but it's just so cozy." you said and rested your head on Jack's shoulder, Jack rested his head on the top of your head and held your hand. "I love you Jack." you said and smiled, taking in the cold air and the scent of pine as you rode through the forest. Jack kissed your forehead, "I do too, my little snow flake." he turned and have you a hug, pulling you close. You lifted your head and stared into Jack's beautiful blue eyes. You felt your lips getting closer to his and you closed your eyes when you felt his lips against yours. It was so soft and sweet, it was nothing you had ever felt before. You turned your head and kissed Jack harder, not wanting this moment to go away.

When you pulled away, the two of you looked up and saw that the trees were lit up with numerous lights of all colors. Jack raised his hand and formed a snowflake and blew it into the night sky, making a light snow fall down. "Snow is so magical and romantic," you said with your head on Jack's shoulder, him holding you close. "That's why I love it so much." Jack said, "And not only that, you can have a snow day. Those are always fun." "Were I live, we don't get too much snow." you said sadly. "Wait I thought you lived in Alaska, that place gets snow all year round." Jack said a little confused. "I'm living with my Grandparents until Christmas is over, then I have to go back to California. That's where I live." "Then I will come visit you." Jack said and hugged you. "Even during the summer?" you asked. "Even during the summer." he said and smiled. "How? Won't you melt?" you asked concerned. "It's not like I'll die. I just can't make snow, and I'm just not as comfortable." Jack said, "Don't worry I'll be fine as long as I see your beautiful face." You smiled and blushed.

* * *

The reindeer started to slow down a bit and slowly came to a smooth stop. You saw another candle lit path going into the woods and a sign that said. "Follow the lights, hope your having a good time!" Jack stood up, "Well guess we are supposed to get out here." He helped you out and grabbed the blanket and basket. You walked down the candle lit path holding Jack's hand and came to a frozen pond with a white gazebo looking out over it. You followed the path to it and inside there was a fire pit going in the center with a curved white sofa next to it. There were colorful chinese lanterns hung all around strung with more Christmas lights. Jack sat you down on the sofa and took out one of the red boxes in the basket, he handed to you, "Do you want to open it?" Jack asked. "Sure!" you said and took the package and opened it. Inside there was a bag of marsh mellows, a few chocolate candy bars, and a pack of gram crackers. You smiled and took them out, "Look what North gave us." as you showed Jack. "But how are we going to roast the marsh mellows? Jack asked, you looked around and saw that there were too metal roasting sticks resting on the fire pit. "With these." You said as you picked them up and handed on to Jack. Jack opened the bag of march mellows and placed one on each stick. "Do you like yours burnt or golden brown?" you asked Jack. "Golden brown, I guess." "_I _like mine burnt to a crisp." you said mischievously. "What? That's gross!." Jack said surprised in your taste of food. "I guess you don't know the secret to cooking a perfectly burnt marsh mellow then." you said with a sigh. "Let me educate your mind." you said and placed your marsh mellow in the fire. "First set it on fire." you said as the marsh mellow caught flames. "Let it burn for about five seconds then blow it out." You blew out the fire showing a perfectly black marsh mellow. "This is the part were everyone says it's gross because they think you eat the black stuff, which is not true… well with me it isn't." you said and reached for the marsh mellow with your hand. "Then you pull of the black stuff and through it into the fire." you pulled of the black outer layer revealing a white gooey inside. "Can I have the gram crackers?" you asked Jack as you licked your fingers off "Here you go." Jack said and you reached for the bag until you stopped when Jack suddenly took your finger into his mouth. You felt his tongue wrap around your finger lick off the marsh mellow goo that you missed. You blushed at what Jack was doing to you, he soon let your finger out of his mouth. "You missed one." he said with a smirk. He saw your red face and chuckled. You turned to face your marsh mellow somewhat embarrassed, "Then… you take the cracker and put the marsh mellow on it." You slid the marsh mellow off onto the gram cracker.

"Then you add the chocolate, and voilà!" You took a bite of your s'mores and smiled. Jack looked at your adorable face and smiled, he couldn't believe that you were here with him. Such a beautiful girl wanting a silly boy like me, how is this possible? "(y/n)" he took your hand and looked into your eyes. You stared into his, "Jack?" his hand cupped your face and brought your lips closer. Your nose touched his, "I love you." Jack said and saw the smile in you eyes. He was about to kiss you, but you kissed him yourself. Bringing your arms around his neck, you felt his hands around your waist bringing you even closer. Jack pulled away after a minute, "I thought finding someone like you was impossible." Jack said as he tucked your hair behind your ear. "I thought most girls were always so prissy or dark, never really wanting to have fun. Some were always after boys because they were so insecure, but you, you never needed any of that." You smiled, "You're so creative and fun, you never let anything get you down. Plus you love winter. Is there anything else that could make you more perfect?" "You make me perfect Jack, you complement me, you are the other half of me." Jack smiled and kissed you once more feeling your lips form a smile. When you pulled back you saw that Jack had the small white box in his hands. "For you." he said and handed the box to you. When you unraveled the ribbon, you opened the box to find an ice snow globe. Taking it out of the box you looked at the snowflake inside and noticed that it was snowing in the globe. "Did you make this Jack?" you asked still looking at the globe. "I saw all the snow globes on your dresser and, well I thought you would like it." Jack said looking at your smiling face.

"I love it Jack!" you said and hugged him tightly, "It's so beautiful." Jack stood up, "Not as beautiful as what you are about to see." he said and held his hand out to you. Taking his hand you stood up and followed him back to the sleigh. "What are you up to Jack?" You asked with a sly tone. "Oh... nothing." Jack said as he rolled his icy blue eyes. He jumped in and the two of you were off once again.

* * *

Not to far into your ride you came out of the forest and were riding straight towards a cliff. The reindeer made a great leap and flew into the night sky. Higher and higher they went, until North's workshop was nothing but a small speck. You gasped at the brightness of the stars, they were so beautiful against the midnight blue with their crystal white glow. "Now about that light show..." Jack said still focusing on the reins. "Wasn't that in the forest?" you asked somewhat confused. "That was just the beginning." Jack said and lifted his staff up from where it was lying next to him." It started glowing very brightly, the brightest light blue you had ever seen, suddenly a light beam shot into the sky and blue snow started falling, when it hit the ground ice formed, making a beautiful suspension bridge. You gasped at it's beauty and Jack steered the deer to his magnificent work of art.

* * *

Back at North's workshop North was keeping watch out for the ice bridge like Jack told him to when he was getting ready. "Sandy!" North called out. Sandy turned and formed a question mark above his head. "They're here Sandy, it your turn." Sandy smiled ready for his performance and flew out of the work shop and out into the night sky. He saw the two of you and smiled spreading his arms apart. Beautiful golden dust flew into the sky.

* * *

You looked up from the bridge to see Sandy and his magical dust. Jack smiled to see that his plan had gone through alright. Suddenly there were beautiful golden fireworks in the sky, you looked to your side to see dream sand horses riding next to the sleigh and Tooth's fairies forming strings of lights. The fairies lined them up with the strings on the bridge and lit them up. The beautiful lights flickering and shining as you rode down the bridge.

Once you neared the end the deer once again jumped into the sky. Jack pulled you close, "I have one more surprise." he raised his hand and the biggest brightest blue snow firework shot out of the sky. The sleigh rode through it, you gazing at it's beauty. You felt Jack cup your face and turn you towards him, "I love you." Jack said and you felt his lips on yours once again. You brought your hands around his neck, holding him close. "I love you too, Jack." You said once you broke away. "As long as snow will fall on this earth, I will love you." You kissed Jack once more, never having enough of his cold lips.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry that this chapter took forever to write. I've been really busy and all, I've started to take these summer classes... more or less my mom's doing. So less time writing. _

_I'm going to give a shout out to TheGreyEyedGirl for inspiring the light show at the end. I had something else in mind but her review inspired me :) Thanks tons!_ _If anyone else has any ideas to make my stories better please message me or write them in your review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

_Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I like, I've been really busy with school and am planning to go on vacation in about two weeks and I highly doubt I can write then. So I hope you like this chapter, and if I'm lucky I hope to get one more chapter up before I go. Thanks for waiting so patiently!_

* * *

Jack led the sleigh back to the candle lit path and helped you out once the sleigh had come to a halt. You reached for his outstretched hand and rolled your eyes. "Jack must you always be such a gentleman?" you asked as you stepped down from the sleigh. "Of course I do, I don't want my snowflake to fall down again." You gave Jack a confused look, "Again?" Jack smiled, taking your hand; "Yes again, you already fell for me once." You smiled and rolled your eyes; Jack nipped your nose with his fingers. "Oh, you snowball." You said playfully and Jack just stood there and laughed.

North stood at the open door seeing the two of you laughing at each other._ "They're too perfect for each other." _North thought having a big smiled on his face. _"She would make a wonderful Guardian." _North saw that Jack started walking you up to the door, "How did you like the light show (y/n)?" North said in his bigger than life voice. "It was amazing! I've never seen anything like it." You gave North a hug and thanking him for his hard work. "Jack smiled, never getting enough of your kind hearted spirit. "Shall we go inside?" North said "Yeah." You said taking Jack's hand.

You remembered that your grandparents wanted you home at nine that night. "Jack do you know what time it is?" "No, I'm not crazy on time, North usually has it being on a schedule and all." You walked over to North. "North do you know what time it is?" "(Y/n) you should be enjoying yourself, don't worry about the time." North said placing a hand on your shoulder. "I know, but I told my folks that I would be home around nine." North looked at his pocket watch, "Then you better hurry home, it's ten right now. Here I have the quickest way home." North threw a snow globe at the ground and a magical portal formed. "Come on Jack let's go." You stood in front of the portal faintly seeing the outline of your bedroom through the swirling magic. Jack took your hand and pulled you through.

Another portal opened in your room and Jack and you tumbled out onto your bed. "Well that was fun." You said standing up. "That's all your gonna say? I think it was more than fun." Jack said still sitting on the bed. "Umm how about a once in a life time experience?" You said looking back at Jack. Jack stood up and embraced you, kissing your nose. "Most definitely." You looked at Jack's face, his eyes looking hopelessly in love with you. "Jack?" "Yeah?" Jack said not taking his eyes off you. "My grandparents don't know I'm here." Jack snapped out of his trans, "That's right! Umm, let me go see if they are even awake." "Ok, I'm going to change while you look." Jack nodded and flew downstairs to see you grandparents asleep once again in front of the fireplace. Your grandpa was holding the newspaper loosely in his lap and your grandma was asleep with her crochet in her hands. Jack smiled and turned to go back upstairs and noticed a sandwich on the table for you. He grabbed it and flew back upstairs.

Jack opened the door and saw you lying on your bed in pajamas. "(Y/n) are you hungry?" You opened an eye, seeing the sandwich that Jack was holding and sat up. "Yeah, but where did you get the sandwich?" Jack sat at your desk fiddling on your laptop. "It was on the table for you downstairs." You looked at Jack as you took a bite of your sandwich, seeing the frustration on his face. "How do you work this thing?" Jack asked looking at the mouse with bewilderment. You smiled and walked over to the computer, "Here" You said taking control of the mouse. "This is how you open a new window." You clicked on an icon and a new screen opened. "You type in where you want to go up here." You typed in a website and it showed up in seconds. "This website is called Google, you can learn anything from just typing in a question or word here. You typed in "Snow" in the search bar and millions of results showed up. Clicking on images you saw tons of beautiful pictures of snow. Wow, this is one cool machine." Jack said; his eyes lit up by curiosity. "Yup it's pretty cool. If I do say so myself." Jack yawed and said," I think we should go to bed, it's been a long and really fun day." You smiled, hugged Jack from the back of the chair, "Agreed." Jack stood up and grabbed his clothes that were lying on your dresser. "Hmm… I kinda don't want to change back into my clothes, do you have anything else I could wear?" "I think so, hang on." You looked through your dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a gray T-shirt. "Here these will fit they're way too big for me." Jack left the room and changed.

You lay on the bed thinking about that night closing your tired eyes. Jack once again came in seeing you on your bed, "(y/n)?" Jack said, wondering if you had already fallen asleep. No response, he kissed your cheek, "Mph, Jack." You sleepily said with your eyes still closed, your eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't you have to do something for Tooth?" Jack's eyes perked up, "Oh that's right. Um here let me tuck you in." You felt Jack's hands slide underneath you, picking you up. He pulled the covers back on placed you back down pulling the warm blankets over you. "I'll be back soon." Jack said brushing the hair out of your face. "Mkay." Jack grabbed his staff and opened the windows, taking one more look at you before he left, closing the windows behind.

In your dream you stood in a foggy winter forest by a dimly lit lamppost. You heard someone calling your name, looking around you saw a figure kneeling in the snow. You starting running to it, realizing that it was Jack. "Jack I'm here what's wrong?" You said upon reaching Jack. You cupped his face, but had too pull back your hand, for he was too cold to touch. "Jack? Why are you so cold." You looked down at his Jacket and saw that it was bloodstained; someone had stabbed him. "Jack who did this to you!?" you looked into his weary eyes. "Jack answer me!" "Pitch." Jack said, his voice sounding weaker, "Pitch? Pitch who?" Jack fell backward into the snow, "Jack!" You tried to pick him up and get help. Walking for only a few minutes you has to place him back down because your hands turned purple from touching him. "You looked into his eyes, they were growing weaker by the second. Tears started streaming down your face. "Jack don't leave me! Please tell me everything will be alright." Jack cupped your face, bringing you close. The intense cold not even bothering you, "All you cared about was him, Jack, your soul mate he was your snowflake, your world, everything." "I love you, (y,n) my precious, little, snowflake." Jack kissed your lip one last time before his arm dropped back into the snow, "Jack! No, Jack! Come back Jack, my precious Jack." You screamed, tears poured down your frost bitten face as you hugged his dead body, for hours it seemed until you woke up.

Lying in a cold sweat, you dared not move. "Jack?" you whispered. An arm wrapped around you, "I'm right here (y/n)" Jack said and all you worries instantly vanished. "Jack, my sweet Jack!" you said as you hugged him tightly. Jack sensed that something was wrong. "Is everything ok?" he asked. You looked up at his face tears streaming down yours, "I dreamt that you died. You were so cold and I couldn't save you, it was so real Jack. I really did think that you were gone forever." Jack cupped your chin and kissed you passionately, "I'm right here, (y,n) and I always will be here for you. You are my little snowflake and I will never let anything hurt you." He wiped a tear from your face with his thumb before kissing you once more "I love you, my precious little snowflake." You smiled weakly as he place you head back down on your pillow. "Try and get some more sleep." Jack said as he kissed your cheek. "Ok" and not before long you fell asleep once again.

Jack was worried, _"This is not good," _he thought, _"The only place nightmare come from is… Pitch." _Jack looked at your sleeping face and brushed a few strands of hair out of it. _"If Pitch is plotting to take her away, it's not doing down without a fight." _Sure enough down in his lair, Pitch had already been plotting long before Jack had any idea. He formed a nightmare out of his black sand. "Now I want you to go tell the others, the wait is over!" The nightmare neighed loudly and ran off into the night sky. _"This is going to be the easiest thing I've ever done." _Pitch thought, _I'm only going to wipe out one little girl and all of Jack's world will come crashing down. How pathetic." _He laughed, knowing his plan was perfect… too perfect.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys I am SOOOOO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY! Oh my gosh you guys probably hate me. I totally left everything on a cliff hanger.

I don't have time to write the next chapter right now, but I do have the next two written. So all I need to do is type them. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up with this message, but I am just so sorry to keep you waiting.

The next chapter is Merry Christmas and the next one is called Ball gowns.

Pitch comes to jack in chapter 5 and you and Jack have an exciting christmas and ball. Also getting into some more detail and depth of the story. Action and some cute but a little hot romance too!

I hope to update these _very _soon! Again I'm soooo sorry for taking sooo long to publish.

Thank you for waiting :3

-Toothless4835 (aka Hanne... Hannah)


	6. Chapter 5: A Dark Warning

It was finally Christmas Eve, and you and Jack were playing some video games until you suddenly heard your Grandma calling you from downstairs for some pumpkin pie.

"Stay here," you said, "I'll be right back. And I'll see if I can get you some pie too." you stood up and walked out. "And Jack, no cheating!" you said looking back in. He smiled and you giggled heading down stairs.

"Merry Christmas." Grandma said, handing you a plate of pie. She walked out and joined her husband on the couch. You glanced at her carefully taking another piece, and hurried back up to Jack. You slowed down just in front of your door listening if you could hear any music. Sure enough, he was playing that little snake. Every so quietly walking into the room, you remained unnoticed. You stood right behind Jack with a smirk on your face, ready to scare him out of his wits. "I got you some pie cheater!" you yelled. He jumped turning his head towards yours. "Sooo not gonna cheat, huh?" you said handing him the pie. "Well you took forever." Jack said, taking a bight. "You deserve every right to have your face smashed into that pie you little snowball." You said, picking up your controller. "Fine, how about I just let you win this round." Jack said. "Na, that would be too boring." you said resuming the game.

"(Y,n)" Jack said, "stand up." you turned and looked at him curiously. "Ok." you said taking a step towards him. You looked into those icy blue eyes. He was up to something, you just didn't know what. "Instead of finishing this game, how about we play a new one." he said. "Ok, what is is called." Jack pulled you closer, "It's called where did I put the mistletoe." Raising an eyebrow you looked up, and sure enough there was a piece of mistletoe hanging from a red ribbon. Before you could say anything Jack's lips crashed into yours, his hand holding the back of your head making the kiss deepen. He picked you up laying you on the bed never letting your lips go.

"Jack," you breathed looking into his eyes. He gave you another kiss, letting his cold tongue slide across your lower lip. You slightly flinched not expecting Jack. You let him in, although you were a little nervous. It was like anything you had ever felt before, this was the most intimate you had ever been with Jack. You decided to go a bit farther, even though you were getting tired and a bit light headed. Jack felt you playing with the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back and took it off. You blushed even harder when he fingered with the bottom of your shirt. You nodded, even though you were a bit self conscious about how you looked. He pulled the lacy material off, leaving you in a revealing tank top. You watched his eyes, but they weren't focused on your body, but your eyes. "(Y,n)" Jack said, kissing you again, "You are by far the prettiest girl I have ever seen." You gave a sleepy smile. "Thanks Jack." you said, before falling asleep in his arms.

Jack watched over you for about an hour, playing with a strand of you hair. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a noise. He looked up into the darkness of the room. "Hello Jack." a velvety voice said. "Pitch." Jack said sternly. "Glad you remember me." Pitch said taking a step into the moonlight shinning through your window, his yellow eyes glowing like a cats. "What do you want?" Jack said, furrowing his brows. "Oh nothing, just for you to suffer just as much as I have." Pitch said. "So I want your little girl right there." he pointed a grimy finger at your sleeping body. Jack wrapped an arm around you. "Not in your dreams, if you can even call them that." Pitch looked disappointed. "I though you would say that. I came up with another plan. To take her memory, forever." "What!?" Jack said getting even more worried. "Take her memory, Jack. I'm going to take her memory of you and the guardians from her forever, never to be returned." "No, you can't do that." Jack said, he was getting desperate. "Who says Jack? You could have joined me and this would have never happened. you can blame this one on yourself." Pitch said starting to dissolve into sand. "Oh and Merry Christmas." he said right before he disappeared into the shadows. "Pitch!" Jack yelled grabbing his staff he threw a ice bolt into the darkness.

"Mph, Jack?" you said hearing his voice. You sat up seeing him standing in the middle of the room with his staff glowing blue. "Jack? Is everything alright." He turned and gave you a tight hug. "No, we have to get you to the pole right now. Come on." he started dragging you out of bed. "Whoa hey, what's going on?" you said. "It's Pitch, he back. He wants to take your memory. I can't live with that, losing you." A tear trailed down his face. "Jack." you said shocked. You hugged him tighter. "Alright in that case I better get ready." Jack let you go and you hurried and grabbed your Jacket and some sweat pants with your boots. Pulling the hood over your head you opened the windows and walked back over to Jack who hurried and picked you up flying out the window. He turned around once more to shut them and then took of into the night sky.

You held fast to Jack's neck as you huddled your face in his chest as you flew through the freezing air. Soon the great workshop came into view, glowing across the icy tundra. Jack flew down through the opening in the roof. he placed you down and made sure that you regained your balance. "North!" he yelled, "North you still here!?" "Jack!?" a voice said from the back. "Jack is that you!?" North stepped into the room. "Jack I've got to go, It's Christmas Eve!" "I know, I know." Jack said, "But Pitch just payed us a visit." North went wide eyed. "What? Usually he gets me first." "I know, but he's threatening to take away her memory, forever." "Oh no," North said, placing a hand over his mouth. "The last time Pitch did something like that was when we had that battle with him a few years ago. He took this little girls memory away, she was there at the Easter Egg hunt. The one where Pitch destroyed everything." "I remember." Jack said. "Is there anyway we can stop him?" "I don't know, what he's doing is very dark magic. Only Manny knows cures to those. But he can't take away memories unless it's heartbreak, terrible injuries, or anything else extremely traumatic."

"Is there anyway we can stay here for the night?" Jack asked. "Of course. Dingle!" North shouted and a little line of elves formed. "Take Jack and (y,n) to the guest room." They saluted and gathered around your feet. "I have to be off, but we will talk more of this when I return." You both nodded before North disappeared into the launch room.

You and Jack followed the elves into the guest room. It was a big room with Russian decorations and a grand fireplace next to a queen-sized be. you flopped yourself on the sofa in front of the huge fire. "Well, this has been an interesting Christmas Eve." you said, taking of your jacket and tossing the beside the couch. "Believe me." Jack said. He put a blanket over you and got in with you. "I'm just glad that we're safe now." Jack said. "Wait, what about my grandparents? you said a little worried. "I'm sure North will take care of them." "No, I'm not going to be there tomorrow." "Relax (y,n) he'll take care of that too, don't worry." you took a deep breath, "Ok." you rested your head on Jack's shoulder, and before you knew if you fell fast asleep.

_Hey! I got this one done! I hopeI can hurry and get the next two chapters up soon. I'm very busy and again I'm sorry for the very long wait! Hope you enjoyed! xoxo -Hanne_


	7. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas!

_I always feel so formal writing these things. I'm actually really funny and a total fangirl, especially when it comes to Jack :3 So if you ever have those screaming noises (aka screaming pterodactyl noises) I can totally relate to you. _

_So without taking up the whole space with all of my rambling, I give you Christmas with Jack. With of course a little back stories involved. You guys are probably eating this all like candy, but thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them :) I felt bad for having the time to write, but not really feeling like it so I didn't post the next chapter right away, but now it's getting to me and sooner or later I'm gonna realize that I have no time to wright. So enjoy! :3_

Feeling movement to your right, you opened a tired eye to see Jack sleepily walking over to the fireplace. Taking a small matchbox from the mantle he struck a match against the box and leaned down, letting the fire start. More wood was piled on and the flame rose a little, making the wood snap because of the heat. "He's so sweet," you thought, "he goes out of his way to make me comfortable, even if it makes him hot." You made a small smile, "That's kinda funny, he already is hot."

Jack lifted you up a little to slide back underneath you. Pretending to still be asleep, you effortlessly let your head fall into the crook of his neck. His cold lips kissed your forehead, as you tried your hardest not to smile. "I see that smile (y,n)" Jack said, his voice vibrating against his neck. You smiled fully, showing your white teeth. Jack kissed your forehead again. You turned and looked up at him with loving eyes, putting your arms around the back of his neck, you pulled him closer to your lips. Giving him a kiss. You felt Jack's smile against your lips as you pulled back, looking into his love struck eyes. "Merry Christmas, Jack." you said. "I was supposed to say that first." Jack said, sitting up a little he lifted your chin and gave you another kiss. It was deeper and sweeter, your lips fitting together perfectly as if they were made for each other.

You shifted so that you were laying on Jack with your stomach on his. He held your waist tightly as you held your hands just below his jaw line, not wanting this moment to ever leave. When you pulled back, you looked into his blue eyes. Jack's hand tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and rested his hand on your cheek. You took his hand and held it tightly giving a small but loving smile. "I love you Jack, more than anything in this world." Jack sat up fully, hugging you tighter than he had ever done. "I love you more than that. More than all the snowflakes that fall, more than all the stars in the universe. More than anything you could ever imagine." You brought your hands to Jack's shoulders pulling back and looking into his eyes. "Then I love you as much as all that times infinity." Jack smiled, letting his nose touch yours. You giggled and smiled, he was so perfect, and he was all yours.

"So," Jack said, "Shall we go see the tree?" "Yeah, let's go." you said, getting up. Standing up you waited for Jack to get up. "Come on lazy bones." you said, pulling his hand. Jack raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Alright, let's go." He lazily stood up. "It was your idea after all." you said. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that doesn't mean I'm not still tired." Taking his hand, you led a tired Jack to the door. As you opened it, you waited for Jack to lead you down the hall. "Ladies first." he said. You smiled and shoved him through. "Whoa!" Jack said stumbling through. "What was that for!?" he said. "Oh, just a little wake up call." He smirked at you, then took your hand and led you down the hall.

You saw the globe again, slowly turning and all the lights twinkling softly. "Woah," Jack breathed, "(y,n) look." After looking at were Jack was looking, you turned your head to see the biggest Christmas tree you had ever seen. It was glowing with brilliant lights, strung carefully from the limbs. All the ornaments were polished and highly detailed with beads and sequins. Holding hands, you and Jack walked over to the amazing tree. At the top, was a brightly lit star, so bright it lit up the entire room. Underneath were more presents than you could've ever gotten in your entire life. All wrapped up neatly in decorative wrapping and tied with elaborate bows.

"Merry Christmas!" A voice came from behind. You both turned to see North coming into the room. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said, brushing a little snow of his heavy coat. "Did you just get back?" Jack asked, noticing the snow. "No I've been here for a couple of hours, fixing up the tree. This is by far the prettiest tree I've seen in years. I just got in from the reindeer stalls. Oh and Tooth and Sandy should be here soon." "What about Bunny? Is this too much Christmas for him?" Jack said sarcastically. "No, Tooth asked him to do a few things for her, you'll see him a little later." North said, "Shall we get started with the presents?" Your eyes widened. "Yes!" North chuckled, "Glad someone is in the Christmas spirit!" North said nudging Jack. "What!? I'm in the Christmas spirit!" Jack said insulted. "Trust me he is," you said, "He was up for two hours last night when he thought I was asleep." "Hey!" Jack said. You winked at North and he chuckled. Jack stalked over to the tree and looked through the mound.

"Hey (y,n)!" He said, "Here's one for you!" you hurried over to the tree and took the small, yet heavy present. Unwrapping it you gasped and gave a wide smile. "A new camera!?" you shouted excitedly. "North! Thank you sooo much! I've been saving up for one like this for awhile." "It wasn't my idea." North said, looking over at Jack. "Jack? You told him?" you said surprised. "How could I avoid the wish list taped to your desk?" You smiled and gave Jack a hug. North chuckled," How about I take a picture of you and Jack?" "Yes!" you said, giving the camera to North.

"Alright, say Shostakovich!" North said. Jack walked over to you and held your hand. Then suddenly picked you up, and looked at you romantically. His lips inches away from yous." Your eyes lowered looking at his lips in the same way he was looking at you." "Shostakovich." you both said quietly, not moving." North chuckled, his finger on the button. Jack's hand reached to the back of your head and pulled you into a kiss, just when the camera flashed. North chuckled looking at the picture. Jack pulled back, looking into your eyes. A bit of pink lined your cheeks a little embarrassed. "Perfect." North said, as Jack placed you town gently. You smiled taking the camera and seeing the picture. It was very well done, "Who knew North was a good photographer?" you thought. Jack wrapped an arm around your shoulder, looking at the picture. "By far my favorite." He said, and you gave him a nudge.

After an hour or so and a whole lot of presents, Tooth and Sandy came into the workshop. "Merry Christmas!" Tooth said, flying into the room. She saw you sitting in an arm chair with a cup of cocoa next to you on a small table and an art pad in your hand. Jack was a few feet away from you making a funny pose. "Jack, I'm not going to draw you like a french girl!" you laughed out. He laid down with his arm holding his head up, and one leg raised with his arm draping over his knee. "Oh, you know you want to." Jack said with a smile. You raised your art pad covering your face as you blushed, which made Jack laugh ever harder.

As Jack rolled over he saw Tooth hovering with a funny expression. "What are you doing Jack." Tooth giggled. He stood up and stood over by you. "(y,n) asked for me to pose so she could try out her new art stuff." "But I didn't ask for you to pose like a French girl!" you blurted out. You stuck your chin out and lowered your eyelids half way, staring out into space as Jack tried to get your attention.

"(Y,n)," Tooth said and you looked up at her. "Merry Christmas!" she said smiling. "Merry Christmas." You said, "Oh I see," Jack said, "Pay attention to her, I don't care." He walked over to the Christmas tree and sat in front of it. "One sec Tooth." You took advantage of Jack's sulking, making a quick sketch of him. You exaggerated it to look like an anime of someone upset in a corner. "Here is your pose Jack, you did a great job." He turned around surprised and walked over to you. You held out the art pad and he took it, making a questionable face. "Wh..Hey! Is that me!?" Jack said insulted. "Sure is, in your little emo corner." You said making a gloomy face. "Hey! And what do all those purple lines over my head mean?"

Tooth watched the two of you fight, thinking it was adorable. You were really meant for Jack. But that wasn't what was on her mind. She needed to tell you something, "(Y,n)? she said. You pressed a finger against Jack lips, "Shhh down boy." You said and then looked at Tooth. "What is it Tooth?" you asked. "I need to tell you something." She said, showing a smile. "Sure what is it?" "Your going to have to come with me for the answer." Tooth said gesturing for you to follow her. "Ok. Ummm Jack, wait here." He took a step back. "I see how it is." He said folding his arms. "It's not like that." You said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and gave you an unexpected hug. When he let you go you looked into this blue eyes and smiled, ruffling his white hair. "Love you." You said.

Tooth smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Follow me." She said as she led you out of the room. She led you down the same hallway that had the guest room at the end, but then opened a door on the side and stepped in. On a stand you saw the prettiest dress hanging there.

It was an eggplant purple, and had layers of ruffles, alternating from the purple to gold. A gold flower was sewn to the right, and an embroider in white was on the bust off the dress. "Tooth, it's… it's _amazing_" you said. "I started to make it after I met you," Tooth said, "You looked so amazing in the last dress, I decided to design one of my own." "Aww Tooth, you didn't have to." She placed a hand on her work. "Of course I do, you're gonna need it for tonight." You raised an eyebrow. "Tonight? What's tonight?" Tooth got an excited look, "The ball!" You fluttered your eyes in surprise. "A ball?" "Yes, I am having a ball tonight at the Tooth palace! A whole bunch of people are going to be there, like the Leprechaun and Cupid. "Is it in our honor?" you asked, hoping that she didn't go through all this trouble just for you and Jack. "Oh no, I host one each year, I thought you and Jack would like to attend this year." "I would love to, but who's telling Jack?" you asked, sitting down on a stool infront of a mirror. "Oh North is taking care of that right now I expect." Tooth said, taking own some makeup. As she started applying it you remembered doing something like this, what seemed to be a long time ago.

It was your freshman year in high school. "(Y,n)!" someone yelled, as you turned to see your best friend Lizzie running down the hall. "(Y,n)! she yelled again, upon reaching you.  
"What is it?" you asked, "It's Mark." She said a little out of breath. Your eyes widened, you had had a crush on Mark ever since seventh grade. "Mark? What about him?" you said, getting excited. "He was talking about you, he was making a list of who to take to the prom." "What!?" you whisper yelled. "Yeah it's true." Lizzie said, "And from what I heard, it sound like you're the one he might ask." "For real!?" you said. "Yep." You squealed and hugged your friend.

Sure enough Mark asked you to the prom. It was a dream come true for you. That is until after the dance. He told you that he had a present waiting for you in another room, he took your hand and quickly led you to the room and closed the door promptly. "Where's the present Mark?" You asked looking around the empty room. "Right here." Mark said, his tone not the normal cheerful Mark. You turned around expecting him to be holding something. "Where?" you asked becoming confused. "I said right here." He said taking your arms he pinned you into the wall. "Mark?" He kissed you roughly on the lips. Your eyes became wide then softened. He pulled back and looked at your body. "Was that my present? The kiss." He placed a finger on your lips, making you quiet. "I'm not finished yet." He said, looking greedily at your body. You became fearful, seeing the look in his eyes. Struggling to get out of his grip you said, "You don't really love me, do you?" He placed a hand on your waist, "You just like how I look." Mark took a step closer pinning all of you against the wall. "Like? I love the way you look." He said kissing you again.

You tried to break the kiss, but when you did he just trailed down your neck. "Mark… stop…please." A tear fell from your face. "Why should I… with no one here, I can do… anything. He pressed his nose against yours looking into your eyes with lust. "Mark, please don't." Tears trailed down your face. "You should be enjoying this (Y,n) After all, don't you like me?" You felt your dress become lose, as he found the zipper to it. His grip loosened, becoming curious with his perverted enchantment. You pushed him off before it could fall any further. "I did Mark, I truly did like you… My mistake." You said angrily. You hurried to the door, and unlocked it. Mark hurried and got off the floor, grabbing your hand. "You better stay or I will find you alone and…" "And what, rape me?" you interrupted. "That will never happen." You twisted his arm and shoved him against the wall. You ran out, fixing your dress, glad that it didn't fall off your chest. "I will never love again," you said to your self. "Not if all guys are just like that. I will never love again." You ran out of the building, tears trailing down your face. Heartbroken.

"There we go." Tooth said, zapping you back to the present. She turned you to the mirror. "Wow Tooth, I look amazing!" you said, looking at her work. "You looked amazing before I started, its just icing on an already beautiful cake." You smiled and gave her a hug. "Now, let's get that dress on you." Tooth said pulling it off the stand. It fit you perfectly, accenting all of your curves. You looked in the full-length mirror hanging off the back of the door. "It's amazing Tooth, I shouldn't be wearing such an amazing dress. "Of course you should be, you deserve it. I know your past (y,n) and you deserve that dress, and most definitely Jack." You smiled, as Tooth gave you a tight hug. When she released you, those pink eyes looked into yours. "Now, let's go make that old' goofball faint." You giggled, as Tooth opened the door.

You walked down the hallway, and took a small step into the light.


	8. Chapter 7: Ball Gowns

_Ok, updating… this time I won't close down the screen like I have like 5 times now. SO TIRED OF NOT KNOWING HOW TO WRITE THIS! I know what the whole story line is, know what's gonna happen, but I just can't freaking write it. It's getting really frustrating for me. But at any rate if this chapter comes out bad, I'm sorry, I tried my hardest. It's just so hard to write these things sometimes.I still do hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's bad… T_T_

Taking a step out of the hallways you looked up to see Jack standing over my the giant globe. He was dressed in a full tux, which looked super hot on him… well at least you thought so. "Jack." you said quietly walking over to him as if you were on air, despite your clumsy ways. He turned to see you in your full ballgown. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Wow! (Y,n)! You look _amazing!_" He said, taking your hands. You lightly blushed, "Thanks Jack, you do too." you said looking at the fresh suit,noticing the light blue tie as well. "This isn't like you Jack said." Pointing out the fully buttoned collar. "I know, but North wouldn't let me." He said, "I feel like someones trying to choke me." "Let me help." you said, thin fingers loosening the tie a bit." Jack suddenly grabbed your hand. "(Y,n)" He stared into your eyes with pure passion. "I don't know why right now I feel like this but… I love you (Y,n) more than ever." You smiled noticing light blush on his cheeks. "Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you in that forest… I could tell that there was something different about you. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something that made you special." You hand cupped his cheek as you moved your lips closer. "I had the same feeling Jack… and I know why I love you so much."

Jack's eyes looked up into yours, "Me too." he said. "Your smile, your laugh, your sense of humor, your talent, your shyness and craziness, your curiosity, everything. It's…just… so amazing and different." "Jack," you said, "The reason I love you more than anything else… is your trust. I can trust you Jack, with me. That you won't hurt me like others have done." A few tears fell from your face remembering that day. "That Jack, is why I love you so much, and of course I love many other things about you but… that is why…" You were interrupted by his lips, your eyes widened by his cold touch. "Why would I hurt you? Why would _anyone _hurt you? Your too kind for anyone to." "Well believe it Jack people have." He hugged you tightly, "I'm so sorry, sorry that I wasn't there in your life then." "It's ok… it was good for me to wait." He released you and looked into your eyes, a few tears ran down his cheeks. "Jack, don't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault, ok?" He nodded and was about to wipe of the tears when you grabbed his hand. "It's not your fault Jack." you said wiping a tears away with your thumb. He smiled and gave you another kiss. "Are you ready to go?" He said after pulling back. You opened your eyes and nodded.

After leading you to an icy room, you heard the bells of the sleigh and many feet as the trotted through a tunnel and into your view. The giant sleigh came through decorated in red ribbon and bells. The reindeer's harnesses also done in the same way. North stepped of the sleigh and walked up to you and Jack. "Here you go Jack," He said handing him a snow globe, "Once you reach the end of the tunnel say Tooth Palace and throw it in front of the sleigh. He nodded, taking the sphere. His face turned to you as he helped you up, making sure that none of the fabric on your dress got damaged. He flew over to the other side and took the reins. After a flick of the leather you were off. "Hang on!" Jack said, "This is going to be a wild ride." You noticed the drop you were going to take, and grabbed a bar in front of you. "Here we go!" Jack shouted, as you both cheered. The reindeer's feet were sure footed, having done this a million times. Through the twists and turns you went, cheering all the way until the sky shot up above you. Cold air rushed by your face, chilling your cheeks. "Does North keep a blanked in here?" you said, looking in the back. "Afraid not." Jack said, "Great." Your breath shimmered in the moonlight as you tried to keep warm. "Here." Jack said, taking off his suit coat. He handed it to you and you quickly put it on. "Thanks." you said slipping it on. "I think Tooth forgot it was winter when she made this." you said, leaning your head on Jack's shoulder. "She's forgetful," Jack said, leaning his head on yours, "but somehow she manages to make sure all of the teeth get collected each night." He remembered collecting the kids teeth with her those few years ago. "She really is adorable, I'm surprised that you didn't evolve some kind of crush on her." You said. "Oh, that's what all the guardians thought, but...well. I somehow new that there was someone out there... just for me." You smiled and looked into his eyes. "I hope I'm the one you were looking for." He gave you a sweet kiss and looked back into your eyes. "I have no doubt that you are."

It seemed as if your souls looked into each other as your lips drew closer to Jack's. Ever so softly he kissed you, his arms wrapped around your waist and held you tightly. Chills ran up your spine, this was probably the most romantic you've been with Jack... not hot romance...but just pure love. You deepened the kiss, never wanting his sweet touch to leave you. "Could it be, to live with Jack? Forever?" you wondered. "Is it possible for a mortal like me to spend eternity with a spirit? Could we work together, protect kids? Would the man in the moon choose me? Could I be... a guardian?" You pulled back, "Could I be a guardian Jack? Could I live with you forever?" His eyes went a little wide, but then turned into a loving smile. "I'm sure Manny can find a way... he always does." You smiled and gave him and excited kiss. "I love you Jack Frost, with all my heart." "As do I." Jack said.

"Wait, how long have we been air born?" Jack said. "Uh, I dunno maybe like ten minutes." "Great!" Jack said taking out the snow globe. "Tooth Palace." he said and it began to glow, the palace showing up inside the magical sphere. Jack quickly tosses it in front of the sleigh, a whirlpool showing up it glowed brightly as the reindeer flew through. In an instant the palace was in sight, the gold geometric shapes glowing from the lights. You noticed a giant platform that was covered only by a giant gold chandelier. "It's amazing, the whole design of it is all amazing! Who built this place?" you asked looking out "Children's imaginations. All of this was built by the belief of children all over the world." "That's amazing...but...what if they start to not...ya know." "I was here when that happened, the place started loosing color, and crumbles little by little...until there is nothing left. But that's not going to happen for a good while." Jack said landing the sleigh. "Shall we go?" he asked taking your hand. "Yeah!" you said excitedly. Jack hurried and helped you down from the sleigh, and then flew over the dancing crowd.

Once you landed you pointed out a tall figured with large ears. "That must be Bunny!" you said, "Let's go say hi." Jack rolled his eyes, him not the first person he wanted to see. "Hey Bunny!" you said, reaching him."Hello mate!" Bunny said a little surprised to see you there. Jack noticed a little black bow-tie around his neck and chuckled. "So when were you so classy?" he said. "Just because I'm wearing a bow tie doesn't mean I'm classy." Bunny said a little insulted, "Tooth wanted me to watch over while she went to visit North, but she told me to look nice... no weapons and such." "I like the bow tie." you said, nudging Jack to be nice. "Well thanks, little mate. And might I just say you look lovely tonight." "Thanks." you said as Bunny lifted your hand to kiss it. "Ahem." Jack interrupted. "(Y,n) you want to dance?" "Sure!" you looked back at Bunny. "Well, see ya a little later." "See ya little angel." he said as you took Jack's hand.

As you were about to dance Jack bumped into someone in a red mermaid dress. "Excuse me." Jack said turning to see who it was. A busty girl turned to see Jack, she had girly blonde hair and dark red lipstick with dramatic makeup... probably more than you would ever put on, and was very curvy. "Jack? Is that you?" She said. lifting a dark eyebrow. "Yeah... and Cupid is that you?" "Sure is Frost." Her voice was smooth and seductive. "It's been awhile," she noticed you standing behind Jack. "And who might this be?" Jack turned and took your hand. "This is (Y,n)." "Nice to meet you, Cupid. I've always wondered what you looked like." "Nice to meet you too. Jack is she your girlfriend?" "Yep, and I love her very much." You smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm disappointed, Jack... I thought you could do better? Is she really the one for you." You gave an 'excuse me' look as Jack did the same. "Of course she is, don't insult her like that. (Y,n) is the sweetest girl I know." Cupid leaned close to Jack's ear. "But can she give you a night like I can?" Jack lowered his eyebrows. "How could you say such a thing? That's not what I look for in someone, Cupid, and you should know that." She backed up. "Fine, live like that." she said and disappeared into the crowd. "So much for liking Cupid when I was little. Honestly does she treat everyone like that?" you said. "No... not everyone, but I don't see her that often... hardly ever... so how would I know really?" "Wait? When was the first time you met her?" "A long time ago... how about I tell you about it while we dance." "Ok." you said as he pulled you into the crowd as dancers.

It was the year 1932 as Jack flew high in the sky, looking for a palace made out of clouds. He heard a voice from behind, "Jack Frost?" He turned to see Cupid, "You wanted to see me?" "Yeah." "Follow me then." She led Jack to her palace made of fluffy pink clouds. She placed her case of arrows on a holder as she walked in. "So, what can I help you with Mr. Frost?" He took a step forward as she sat on her throne. "I heard that you can read the future, and was wondering if you could tell me if anyone will ever believe in me." "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but I can see if you will love anyone." Jack looked surprised. "Love? Me?" "Sure it's possible." Cupid said taking a crystal heart about the size of a fortune teller orb. "I guess it's worth a shot." Jack said. "Alright let me see." Her hands hovered over the orb as it began to glow, her eyes closed in concentration. "Jack... I do see a girl. Not for a long time though. Around the 2000s, you will meet her in a snow covered forest, and she will be your true love. You will love and protect her always, and she will do the same for you." Jack's eyes perked up, amazed that there would be someone for him. "What will her name be?" he asked. "I'm afraid I don't know... but she will be your one true love." The glowing faded and Cupid opened her eyes. "So you will have love Jack... which means in a way, that yes someone will believe in you." "I can't believe it, thanks Cupid. I guess that's all I wanted to ask of you." He formed an icy bouquet of flowers. "Thanks." he said, handing it to her. As he turned she grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Jack." He turned around. "All magic come with a price, and mine is one kiss." She placed a finger on he lips "Very well then." Jack said, leaning in to kiss her red lips. "Wait...no, I want to save that for her. I'm sorry Cupid but I can't. Enjoy the flowers though." Jack said and hurried and flew out the door.

Jack finished his story just as the song ended. "So that's how you knew that there was someone out there for you... because of Cupid. Even thought she was rude, I'm thankful." "Me too." Jack said spinning you into a hug, he kissed the top of your head. "And I wouldn't let her have any of those kisses I gave you either." You smiled, looking up at his face.

In the back of the room sat Cupid with a glass of red wine. She smiled, remembering what happened after Jack left... sending a note to Pitch to destroy the girl when he met her... because no one _ever_ breaks deals with Cupid... especially fortune telling. She drank the rest of her wine as she looked at you... thinking of your demise.

_Ok FINALLY DONE! I really do hope you liked this chapter, brings a little more light for Pitch's reasoning of hurting you. I'm writing the next chapter, and it should be out soon!_


	9. Chapter 8: The Deal

_Oh My Gosh! Thanks for all the reviews this morning for me, you guys really make my day! I couldn't stop smiling when I was reading them! :D So in thanks I will give you the next chapter! I stayed up a little late last night trying to figure out what to write… being a writer ugh… the struggle is real guys. The reason I added Cupid in was to make this story a little more interesting, and as a kid I never really saw her as the nicest person, and all this fanfic about Jack and Cupid gets to me… same with jelsa. Sorry but… let me just say just because they have ice powers and go through similar struggles… I just don't ship them. At any rate, I do hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all your comments, and as always feel free to put any ideas that you think will make the story better :)_

Jack finished another dance with you, spinning you at the end like always. "Whew let's take a break, my feet are killing me." you said. It had been a couple of hours and a whole lot of fun. Tooth said hi a little while in, and asked how you and Jack were doing. Bunny slipped in while you and Jack were having some food at the snack bar, you tried you best to make sure that Jack and Bunny didn't start something.

"I know were we can go." Jack said taking your hand, he flew you to another platform. It was dimly lit and very peaceful. Jack set you down and walked you over to the ledge were you promptly sat down. Taking of your gold high heels you let out a sigh and laid back on the floor. "That was fun." you said, staring up at the stars. "You know the party isn't over?" Jack said, laying down next to you. "I know, my feet just hurt." Jack sat up, "Can I rub them?" he asked. "Sure if you want to, but I just don't want to walk really." He started to massage one of your feet. You closed your eyes, relaxing, you let out a sigh. "So what was your life like before you met me?" Jack asked. "Oh, typical school girl, I guess. I was an artist, joined the art club and the tech club knowing how to do HTML codes and all. My best friend name was Lizzie, she stood by me with everything. I haven't been able to talk to her since Christmas break though. I was a blogger a little, but not famous or anything a few art requests here and there for a little money. I worked at a bakery during the summer and whenever I could during the school year. I was a good student, got good grades and never really got in trouble, except for that bathroom prank I pulled on some girls last year." "Now I want to hear about that." Jack said. "Ok… umm, well, there were these prissy girls at school and whenever they went in the bathroom they would put red lipstick on and would kiss the mirrors they used before they left. It always left a lipstick stain that would drive me nuts because I always had to clean some of the bathrooms after school, since we only had one janitor. They were a pain to clean and would smear all over. So I decided to use the water from the toilet instead of the sink to clean it off. The next time I saw them in there I let them kiss the mirror before telling them that I cleaned the bathrooms and that I used water from the toilet to clean off their lipstick. I will never forget the faces they made at me before trying to wash their lips with soap. They ran out and told the nearest teacher they could find, who gave me detention. But to this day I never regret washing those mirrors with toilet water because ever since then I haven't seen one mark of lipstick anywhere." Jack laughed, "True genius is what that was." Jack said. "Yeah I thought it was pretty clever myself." you said.

"So, did you ever go on dates with anyone before meeting me?" Jack asked. "One, that I will forever forget." you said sighing. "I had a crush on this guy named Mark. He had spikey brown hair and green eyes, and by far one of the most popular boys at school. Also very charming for a guy like himself. He asked me to prom and I went... little did I know what he had in store for me after the dance." Jack started to get worried, "He said he had a 'surprise' for me in another room, and being stupid me I went with him..." Tears swelled in your eyes. "Jack... he almost raped me, and no one was there. I was so scared and hurt. I promised never to love anyone ever again. That's why it was good for me to wait, if you came to soon I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I'm glad that I had to wait for three years to meet you." "(Y,n)" a soft voice said, "I...I'm so sorry. For not being there." You looked up at Jack, tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... that, he." "Jack," you sat up and hugged him tightly. "It's ok Jack, don't beat yourself up over this, I'm fine." "But I wasn't there, how could I not beat myself up over this?" "Jack you didn't even know me. It's ok, I still love you." You kissed him, feeling his tears fall on your cheeks as well feel your own tears run down yours. He pulled back. "That's why you trust me, because I won't hurt you like he did." "Yes Jack, and I know that you will never hurt me. You will go through anything to protect me... that's why I love you so much Jack. But not only would you do that for me, I would do the same thing for you." "I know you would." Jack said, kissing you again.

Cupid watched you from a distance, holding a cup of wine. "Hmph, she's more pathetic than I thought, she's just a whole much of romantic mush. No hot no nothing... just cute." she thought. "Why couldn't Jack be mine? We would be the perfect hot couple, he just had to choose her." She said as she took another sip of her drink. "Hmm, I guess I did see it coming. But still, I always get what I want...even if it's painful and that's what it was supposed to be. I was supposed to get a kiss from Jack. Just one kiss from those icy lips. I was so close." Fire raged in her eyes, "I think it's time to see an old friend." She stood up from where she was sitting. She took a step falling from the platform as giant white wings formed. Lifting them she broke the fall and soared into the sky.

Once again the forest near Jack's home appeared. She landed and entered the forest. "Where is that old bed?" Cupid thought. Looking around to were she thought it was. She spotted some old wooden planks and a twisted up knot in the earth. "This is where it must have been. What happened here?" she questioned not knowing about the battle that had taken place. She placed a hand on the twisted rubble, to her surprise is undid itself revealing a dark tunnel. She carefully flew down and into the dark abyss. Reaching the floor her heels clicked on dark cobble stone, soon a metallic globe came into view. Lights flickered all over. "Pitch?" She said, her voice echoing around the twisted paths. "Pitch Black? it's an old friend. I've come to talk to you." "Cupid is that you?" a slick voice said, Cupid couldn't pinpoint where it came from, his voice seemed to come from everywhere. A shadow formed over the globe and from it came Pitch. "It's been a long time." he said. "Do you remember a person named, Jack Frost?" Cupid asked. "Jack Frost, of course... he's my number one enemy." "A teenaged boy? Really Pitch, I thought you were better than that." "So did I, but that little booger..." "I don't care, all I care about is that deal we had... a long time ago. Do you remember?" "Of course I do, when have I ever forgotten one of your favors?" Cupid smiled, "Never." "Good, then I'm glad to say that, yes I know of the girl. Even where she lives." Pitch said, happy to finally tell her. "Wonderful, but how have you planned to destroy her?" she asked.

Pitch formed black sand which turned into a bottle. "To take away her memories, to forget Jack forever." "Hmm, I like it." Cupid said taking the jar. "But you just can't give this to her whenever, can you?" "I'm afraid not, only in dire moments in her life. Like heartbreak, depression, and near death." Cupid smirked, "Then I'll find a way for that to happen, you just do your end of the deal, got it?" "As always, Cupid." She handed the dark bottle back to him. "I'm so glad that you needed help with that nightmare magic." Cupid said. "Now I have a little helper for those you can't pay me back. Even though you couldn't do what I asked even though you tried." she sighed, "If only everyone was so sad, and then my arrows would make everyone happy and in love. I would be the greatest guardian...not that fat old North. I would have power over everyone, not just children. But even now I think this is better. Thanks Pitch." "Your most welcome." Pitch said giving a small bow. "I shall be going then, I'm glad you remembered Jack... I would have been most disappointed." "Why would I ever forget?" Pitch said, "You gave me no power anyone has. Thanks to you I have my own army." He snapped his fingers. "My army of nightmares." His nightmares came out of the shadows, their eyes glowing yellow, just like Pitch's. "You most welcome, I'll see you around." Cupid said, and like that she was gone.

"How do I make her sad? She has Jack..." She thought flying home. "Near death he said...hmm. I suppose I could hurt her, but how?" "I wish I had more knowledge on her life." "Wait, that's right." She stopped and hovered in the air, forming a dove with her hands. "Go to (Y,n) (l,n)'s house and stay there until I reach home." Releasing the bird it flew in the direction of which she told it to go. Cupid smiled, continuing her way home.

Once she reached on she waited for the bird to get there. "Come on... that dumb old bird. How far away does she live.?" she said out loud. She tapped her red finger nails on her chair. Suddenly a pink light shown from her heart crystal orb. "Ha! It's there." She placed it in front of her." Seeing what the bird saw. She noticed a desk with paper on it. "Fly to the desk." she said into the crystal. The dove did as it was told, landing on the desk. "Hmm, come on any calender of where she could be going? I could make a car crash or something. Wait..." She noticed a slip of paper above your laptop. "New years... 10:00am airport." it said. "Airport... now I can crash a plane." Cupid said excitingly. "A few of my big arrows in one of those engines and boom. Perfect. Pitch ready your Memory dust." Cupid said, and then telling the bird to return home. "Jack will pay, and I will have my kiss no matter how much it takes. He will be mine."

_Wow, that turned out a lot better than I thought it would. There you guys go! I do hope you liked this chapter. Reviews always welcome! I'll update soon! _


	10. Chapter 9: A Terrible Accident

_Oh my gosh guys ! I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! But I have very important news! I have made a blog for all updates on my fanfiction! _

_You can find it on my profile!_

_I will post any updates and next chapter previews on there! I hope this will help you know when I plan to update the next chapter. And I will just let you know right now that I will not stop writing and updating this story. I will finish it, I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting for so long! Here is the next chapter, and I do suggest this song to read it by!_

_Campione Hokori ni Kakete (The link wouldn't work so that's the song name -_-) It's on youtube._

* * *

It was New Years Eve already, it seemed like your vacation only lasted a few minutes. You sighed looking at the ceiling from where you were laying on your bed. Your Grandparents has already fallen asleep downstairs, they never could stay up for very long anymore. Turning to see the time, the clock read 10:18pm. "Where is that oversized snowball?" You muttered. Jack had left a little over two hours ago, North had complained about the snow a few days ago, and Jack promised that he would go fix it. North said that some places looked like they were going to drown in snow, and some other places were begging for some. Now here you were waiting as precious time passed, growing closer to your departure.

Getting up from your bed, you walked over to your laptop and logged on. A few new messages were in your mail and you hurried and opened them. One was from your Mom and the other from your friend, Lizzie. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" read your mom's message. "We had a wonderful time here in Paris. We'll pick you up in the front of the airport back home, love you sweetie." You clicked the reply button and wrote back. "Glad to hear that the trip was good, I'll see you tomorrow, I had a wonderful Christmas this year. Love you." Scrolling down a little you then read Lizzie's message. "Look at what I got for Christmas! Jelly much?" the message read. You smiled seeing Lizzie holding a black lab puppy. " Hope you had a great Christmas! Can't wait to see you again!" You hurried and wrote back. "He's so cute, tell me what you're going to name him! Christmas was great, and I have a lot to tell you when I get back… I met someone. I think you might like." You knew that she believed in Jack Frost as well. "I'm coming home tomorrow, see you soon!"

Pulling up some music, you heard a tap on the window. Looking up from the screen, you saw Jack hovering outside. He gave you a little wave with that smirk of his as you got up to open the window. "Took you long enough." You said folding your arms. "The world's a big place, you know." Jack said coming in and brushing the snow out of his hair. "I'm glad your back though." You said hugging Jack. His hand rested on your back, "Glad to see you too." He said. "It's lonely without you." You said. "Likewise." Jack said. You pulled back and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes look?" You asked. "Jack raised his eyebrows, "No…I…I don't think so." He stuttered. "They're hypnotically blue." He chuckled when you peered into his eyes, noses touching. "I used to have brown eyes before I was Jack Frost." "Then I bet they were the most interesting brown eyes anyone has ever seen." Jack took your hands, pulling back from your face. "I like your eyes more than any ones, they are so captivating., and full of life." You smiled at his remark. Jack leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss. It always felt like electricity zapped through your body whenever Jack gave you a kiss, and you could never get enough of that feeling.

"So," Jack said when he pulled back. "What do you want to do until Midnight?" You noticed the light pink on Jack's cheek. "Have another kiss." you said, smiling. Taking the strings on his jacket you pulled him your lips. You could feel the heat radiating off Jack's cheeks as you slowly pressed your lips against his. A cold hand made you slightly flinch as Jack's hand cupped your cheek. Another slowly wrapped around your waist bringing you closer to the frozen boy in front of you. You felt the own heat off your cheeks as Jack moved from your lips down your neck. A new feeling zapped through you every with every kiss. Closing your eyes you held your head back, your fingers pulling the fabric on Jack's jacket bringing him even closer to you. Leaving no room in between your and Jack's bodies. Your legs were having a hard time keeping you up as Jack licked your bottom lip. It seemed Jack was having a hard time as well keeping himself up with is buckled knees and he slowly forced you onto the bed. Your legs intertwined with Jack's as they hung over the side.

Your slim fingers played in Jack's hair as he explored your mouth. You let out a moan that had kept itself inside you for too long. A cold hand touched skin at the corner of your slightly pulled up shirt. Your hand found it's way to the one at your hip, taking Jack's hand you looked into his eyes and shook your head. He gave you that understanding look and kissed you lips once more, cupping your cheek. You stared into those icy blue eyes, looking at every strand of color that made them into what they were. "They really are hypnotically blue, Jack." you said quietly. He chuckled kissing your nose. "But yours are prettier." he said. "You are beautiful, remember that." Jack said.

Smiling, you ran your fingers through Jack's silvery white hair. "I will, I will always remember every last word you say." He smiled and kissed your pink lips once more. "So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Jack raised his eyebrow, "What's the 'or something'?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just me whooping your butt at video games." Jack gave you that twinkle in his eye, you knew that the next remark was going to make you blush. "You talk about my butt a lot, I think you like it." Your cheeks instantaneously turned bright red. "I talk about whopping your butt, not liking it!" You pushed him off you as he laughed. Taking advantage of his laughing you chucked your biggest pillow at him, making him fall off the bed. "Pillow fight!" you yelled throwing yet another pillow in the recovering Jack's face, knocking him to the floor again. He hurried and got up, "This is so not fair!" Jack said, taking the pillow from his face. "I haven't even had time to move!" You made an evil chuckle, your fingers hovering over your mouth as you laughed. "That's the whole point you oversized snowball." He rolled his eyes at that remark. You hurried and moved off the bed raising your pillow above your head, you ready your self for another strike. Jack grabbed your arm. "I'm afraid you just left yourself open to the biggest smack down that could happen in pillow history, raising your weapon like that could only let me do things like… this!" Jack took his pillow and strangled you into the beanbag in front of your Tv. "Ok!" A muffled voice came from under Jack's pillow. "Truce! You win! I hope you're happy!" you yelled. Jack released you from your feathery prison. "I can't believe you fell for that!" you said smacking him again. "It sounded like true surrender." Jack said, sitting up from where he was so suddenly struck. "I thought I would know what surrender sounded like from all the snowball fights I've one." He made a stuck up face, raising his right eyebrow, which always made him seem ten times more mischievous. "Are you going to admit that you like my butt? You sighed, cheeks turning pink again. "Fine… you have a nice butt. I hope you're happy now." "Why thank you." He said, nodding his head in gratitude.

"For having given you this information," you said. "I challenge you to a round of… super smash brothers brawl! One of the classics if I do say so myself." Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine… but I'm gonna win." You smirked, "We'll see about that." You walked over and took out the disk. "While you set up the game, I'll go fine some snacks." Jack said. You nodded and he headed out the door. A few minutes later he came back with a bag of potato chips. "Just remember that I beat you twice at this game." he said handing the bag to you. "That's just because I was tired." "Yeah, whatever." Jack said. Sitting down next to you. "I beat you alright, you just don't-" A few potato chips that had just been shoved into his mouth interrupted him. "Ahh, now I can block out whatever that noise was." you said, taking your controller. "That… was… uncalled for." Jack said, chewing the salty wad that had been shoved in his mouth. "You are so going down." he said, taking his controller. "We'll see about that."

A few hours had passed and a few unnecessary glares from the white haired boy, until it was finally Midnight. You both yelled "Happy New Years watching the last final minutes on live Tv. "Well, that was fun… beating you and all." You said poking his chest. "Yeah whatever." Jack said, doing his eye roll. "I better get to bed, since I gotta get up early." You stood up and walked over to your bed. "Are you coming?" you said, turning to Jack, who was still staring at how close the high scores were. "Yeah." he said, and then you heard. "I could have beat her by two freaking points!" that was quietly muttered at the screen. "I heard that Mr. Frost." You said getting into bed. He quickly turned around. "Heard what?" he said innocently. "Saying you could've beat me if you got two more points. He turned down a corner of his mouth as he turned off the lights. You heard a quiet, "I love you my little snowflake." Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep." When the sound of the never used alarm clock as your eyes slowly opened. "Well, today's the day." you whispered, after turning of the alarm. You looked to your side to see a still sleeping Jack quietly lying next to you. Smiling, your fingers ran through his soft white hair before getting out of bed. Walking into your closet, you pulled out your large duffle bag. You started to take your close out of your drawers, when you spotted the snow globe that Jack had giver you on your first date. Picking it up, you smiled to see that it was still snowing inside. The white particle of icy powder slowly drifting down and then disappearing. "Even if you drop it, it won't break." A sleepy voice said. You turned to see Jack looking at you from where he was in you bed. "Good morning sleepyhead." you said. "Today's the day." you said sadly then sighing afterwards. "Afraid so." Jack said standing up. He walked over to you and hag you a hug. "I'm going to miss you." he said. "Not for long, just follow the instructions. "You… um… never gave me your address." Jack said. "I didn't?" I could've sworn I told you. Here one sec." you said taking out a note card. "3579 Oak Park Dr." you quickly wrote, "821-469-8215" you also wrote. "Here is my street and phone number, just in case you get lost." you said handing the note to him. "Ok, thanks… I hope I won't get lost." "Well it's a big city," you said. "It might happen, so just find someplace that has a phone… or better yet." You turned and pulled out your book bag. "I have my old phone with me." "Oh that's right… North got that package your parents sent you with a new phone."

After explaining how it worked to Jack, you quickly picked out some clothes for the day and hurried and took a shower. When you came out you check the clock to see that you had one hour to get the airport. You gathered all of your things and brought them down stairs, having a quick breakfast as well. "Are you all ready to go (Y,n)? Grandma asked. "Yeah, I just need to grab my scarf and lack beanie upstairs." you said before taking another spoonful of cereal. "I'm going to miss you sweetie, your such a cute girl." your grandma said giving you a hug before you hurried and ran upstairs. Opening the door you saw Jack playing with your old camera. "Can I keep your camera until I see you again?" He asked, "Of course you can, just don't break it." you said. He stood up, placing the camera in his jacket pocket. "I'm going to miss you… my little snowflake." he said hugging you. "It will just be until I land ok, it's not like you're not going to see me again." He looked into your eyes, "I love you." he said. "Fine me, Jack." you said quietly. "I will, I will always find you… my precious little snowflake. I love you (y,n)." Jack sweetly said before cupping your cheek and giving a gentle kiss on your pale lips. Pulling back after a quiet minute you looked into his loving eyes, never wanting to leave. Not wanting to go home, just to stay… forever… with Jack. Your one true love.

"Well this is goodbye for now." you said. putting your scarf and beanie on. "Do you have the note?" you asked. "Yup it's right here." Jack said, holding up the little sheet of paper, "And you have my phone?" He nodded, "Alright, I'll be going then. goodbye Jack." you said giving him one last hug and one last sweet kiss before heading out the door. Turning around slowly you gave a small wave to the sad looking winter spirit. "Bye." you said quietly before defending down the stairs.

Soon you sat in a chair in a crowded airport, waiting for your plane to board. A girl about your age took the seat across from you. As you looked up from your phone, you noticed that she looked a little flustered. "First time flying?" You asked. She noticed you said something, looking your way. "No, but the only ticket I could get was the window seat, and I'm terrified of heights." "Not even with the windows closed?" you asked, sitting up from your slouched over position. "Nope, I've been scared of heights ever since I was little, and I still don't know why… I think it's just the thought of falling." "Maybe." you said. "I could help you get a different ticket, or see if the flight attendant can change seats for you." "Really? Thank would be great!" "So what's your ticket number?" you asked, taking out yours. "12A" the girl said. "ReallY? I have 12A too! I would be happy to trade seats with you." "Oh thank you so much." she said, now totally relieved. "Hey I didn't catch you name, mine's Katherine, but you can call me Kat." "I''m (y,n) and I'm glad I could help you." you said, shaking her hand. "So do you live in San Francisco, or is this your first plane to somewhere else?" you asked. "I live about an hour south of the city, but I love visiting. "Kat said, "There is so much to see and do there." "But you have to put up with all that traffic." you added, "Yep, that's one of the reasons I live a little away." Kat said.

The intercom suddenly came on. "Passengers, please gather your belongings. We will be boarding shortly. Thank you." You pulled your backpack up and rested your hand on your carry on bag. "It's nice to meet you Kat, I would love to get to know you more… maybe we can stay in touch when we get back home." "Yes I would love that!" Kat said, "Your such a nice person, and thanks again for helping me out." "It's no problem." you said, as you noticed her rummaging through her backpack. She took out an old vintage camera, the kind that prints out the pictures. "Oh my gosh!" you said. "Are you into photography?" "Yeah," she said," Are you?" You nodded excitedly. "Wow, I can tell that we are going to be great friends!" Kat said, holding up the camera to her face. "Say cheese!" you smiled and she flashed the camera. The picture printed out and she handed to you after it finished developing, "Would you mind writing your number on here so I can call you?" You hurried and pulled out a pen, noticing some people that were starting to board. After handing back to her, you both got in line and entered the plane.

Cupid was hovering in the sky, waiting off in the distance, she was going to wait until the plane landed. Only so that you had more of a chance to live. She wanted Jack to fill true pain, she being alive but not knowing he was there. If you died, Manny would for sure turn you into a guardian. She took out one of here golden arrows and inspected the tips, having sharpened them the other day, just for the occasion. She cave a crooked smile as she flew off to your destination.

The place soon took off and was flying nicely. Jack watched from a distance as he planed to sneak up on you. He flew next to the plane hoping you were in a window seat. His eyes lit up when he saw you, and quickly flew to the window. Tapping on the window, made you turn to see and unexpected Jack waving outside. You smiled and mouthed "stalker." He smiled and cupped his ear. Pulling out a piece of paper you wrote what you said and showed it to him. He laughed and wrote, "Have a nice flight." in frost on the window. Then he wiped off the frost and wrote, "I'll see you when you get home, I need to go see Jamie…it's been awhile." You smiled and blew him a kiss. Jack pretended to catch it with his hand. You smirk as he waved good bye, disappearing into the clouds.

Turning back to Kat, you saw her mouth hanging open. "Who was that?" she asked, in total shock. "That was Jack Frost." Her eyes went wide. "Jack Frost? As in the guy who does all the snow?" "Yup, that's him." you said, looking back out the window, "I knew it, I knew he was real!" Kat said, "How did you meet him?" You sighed remembering that wonderful day. "I was taking pictures in a forest behind my house, and that's when he saw me. He almost scared me to death. There was silence and then there he was." You smiled, "His hair was so white, and his eyes…" Kat smirked, "Sounds like you have a crush." she said tauntingly. "Actually, Jack and I… are well. A couple I guess." It felt weird to call Jack your boyfriend, never having refereed to him being so… and not that you would ever think of having to introduce him to anyone. "Oh really, that is so cool! Going our with a winter spirit, that must be something." "It really is great," you said, "I've never had anyone like Jack. Everyone else wants me for looks or all the money that my parents make. Jack is the only guy who truly cares about me, and likes me for who I am. I guess that's why I love him so much… not to mention how good looking he is." "You can say that gain… I wouldn't mind looking at a face like that all day." Kat said, and you both laughed. "I wish I had someone like that, no guy have ever liked me for more than a friend." "Same, and worse…" you said, "but hey, maybe when we get back home, I can see if I can help you get a cute and nice guy." "Oh really? The seat trading was already nice, but seriously?" You nodded, "I think I know why Jack's likes you so much, your so nice and a friend to everyone." "Thanks, but no one knows that I have a huge temper, and a giant prankster." You said then telling her about last nights incident.

* * *

A few hours had passed as you and Kat talked about your lives and interests, and it soon was time to start descending. Cupid was out side, following behind the plane with her giant white wings. She had her bow drawn, waiting for the tire to be lowered. Heating the tips of her arrows, the tired were readied for the runway. She smiled, aiming and cutting clear through the rubber and soon there was nothing left but metal stubs on the rods. "This is going to be absolutely beautiful." she said, pulling back. She watched as the plane neared it's intending doom. The plane reached the runway and it was too late to notice the missing tires.

Metal hit concrete, as sparks and the sound of screaming metal flew into the air. The rods, broke away and the immense weight made the place tip and loose a wing. The whole plane, churning on the hot asphalt as it slowly came to a stop. Paramedics ran onto the scene. Trying to find a way into the steaming heap of metal, they pried open an emergency door and got in.

It hurt, everything. Blurry vision came to your eyes as you looked around at the other people. It was hard to tell what had happened or what was going on. You winced you felt pain on your collar bone. Blood ran down your face from a gash in your head. It hurt to breath. Noticing a body on the floor, you called our to it. "Kat? Kat is that you?" you whispered with a raspy voice. She groaned and lifted her head to see you. "(Y,n)! Oh my gosh!" Your body had been smashed into the wall, cuts and bruises where everywhere on you. But what made Kat gasp, was the gnarly piece of metal that was sticking out of your collar bone. She stood up on the slanted ground, "Doctors, over here quick!" she yelled. Soon a few people were insight, as they pulled you free from the wall.

Blood, so much blood. Your vision was getting hazy as you were driven at mach speed to the nearest hospital. It was so cold and you just wanted to close your eyes and go to sleep. A lady sitting next to you was trying to clean out the gash in your head. "Hand in there honey, we're almost there she said. You've got to stay awake." You gave her an understanding look. "For Jack." you thought, "You've got to stay awake for Jack." Your vision grew blurrier and blurrier, "For Jack." you whispered before darkness took you.

A few hours later your eyes opened again. you sighed glad that you were alive. You winced as the pain in your chest came back. "Does it hurt?" a voice said. Turning your head, Cupid came into you vision. "Cupid?" you said quietly. "Mortals are so weak, it's almost sad… almost as sad as you look right now?" She said, walking over to your frail body. "You were behind this, weren't you." "Why aren't you such a smart cookie, Of course I was… what a stupid question." "Why Cupid? What did I do to you?" you asked. "You took my Jack away, and now you're going to pay. No body breaks a deal with me." She took out a black bottle of liquid. "This is for taking Jack. You aren't good enough for him. I was supposed to have Jack! Not a mortal like you!" Tears filled your eyes as the liquid burned your throat. Fire burned in Cupids eyes, "I hope you die, never to come back." she said before taking the bottle. You screamed in pain as it felt like you were being crushed. "Scream and cry all you want (Y,n) no one can here you. No one can here pain that comes from magic. So just forget about living, forget about even trying, forget about Jack." Your vision hazed again, as you watched Cupid fade out into darkness.

Your eyes slowly opened, as the heart monitor filled your ears. Your left hand felt strangely cold. Pulling it back you warmed it and rested it on your bandaged chest. Everything hurt, you were just glad you didn't die. "Why is it so cold in here?" you whispered. Sighing, you closed your eyes, but then opened the again when your lips got intensely cold.

Jack looked at you horrified. "(Y,n)?" he said quietly, no response. "(Y,n)? I'm right here, answer me." No answer he looked at your lips that he just kissed, and stared into your eyes. "(Y,n) answer me." Nothing, just empty eyes. He tried to cup your cheek, but his hand went through it. "No! (Y,n)!" he yelled, horrified at what was happening. "Answer me! I'm right here! No, my little snowflake… don't leave me!" Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't do anything. He sat down in the chair next to your bed. "Why did I leave, why did I ever go?" He said, tears streaming down his face. "Now she's gone… gone forever. My precious little snowflake."


	11. Chapter 10: Dreams of Remembrance

_Like I said on my blog, updating on Friday! Here you guys are, not as long as the last chapter. Which was by far my longest chapter so far. I will be posting updates throughout the whole week, so check the site whenever. If you would like me to post any Jack Frost stuff I find please let me know! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Jack stayed by your side all night, never once going to sleep. Even though he knew you didn't know that he was there. Tears had stained his face, and his eyes looked tired and sad. Even he was unusually pale. He didn't hold your hand, afraid to wake you from his cold touch, he just watched as your frail body rested, the only sound was the heart monitor and the sound of the oxygen under your nose. In your sleep you flinched every once in awhile, which was unlike you. "I wonder what she is dreaming about." Jack wondered, not knowing the dream that was taking place.

You walked down a long hallway of pictures, all framed in elegant golden frames. The hall was dimly lit and all the walls were painted a deep red. Looking at them you noticed that they were all from your life. Some you smiled when you saw and others couldn't bare to look at. As the end of the hallway came to the end, you noticed peculiar pictures of a white haired boy. Most of them were very happy, and you couldn't help notice haw in love you looked with this boy. "Who is he?" you wondered. Approaching a paining of you and this boy in a snowy forest, you noticed an initial at the bottom right corner. It was very etchy writing. Looking closely at it you read. "Jac-" suddenly the picture turned to black sand. Stumbling back in surprise, you looked at the empty space. Turning to another picture of this boy you saw the same initials at the bottom right. Running up to the painting you read. "Jack Fr-" The picture turned to dust. Looking up to see the next painting, it vanished, picture after picture vanished, all except for one at the end of the hall. Walking towards it you noticed that the boy was in it. Running up to the painting you looked in the bottom right for the initials. Nothing was there except for the words, "I will never forget." "Forget?" you thought. "Forget what? or who?" You felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning, the same boy was standing there in front of you. "Who are you?" you asked. He moved his lips, but no words came from them. "Please tell me who you are." Tears filled your eyes, he gave you a hug. "I will never forget you… my little snowflake." was whispered from his lips, so quiet you could barely hear his words. He looked into your eyes, "Don't forget me… please." he said before turning into the same black dust. "No!" you cried, "Come back!" you frantically tried to grab the sand floating away, not even knowing why.

Sitting down in the long hallway, you cried unknown tears. "Why am I crying?" you sobbed out. "I don't even know him!" It felt as if your heart was breaking. "Come now dear." A voice said. "Don't cry." Looking up, a lady in a red dress stood in front of you. "Who are you?" you asked. "My name is Cupid, I'm the god of love." Wiping the tears off your face, you stood up and looked into here blue eyes. "Why are you here?" "You've just lost someone very important to you. I'm sorry to say that you loved him." Cupid said, taking your hand. Quickly pulling your hand back, you blurted out. "That white haired boy in all the paintings? I loved him?" She nodded, "But I'm afraid that you weren't meant to be. That's why he had to leave. He's gone now… never to be seen again." "Then why did he say to remember him?" you asked, telling something was wrong with her explanation. "Just to remember him for what he meant to you. Nothing else." "But I don't remember him… or anything we did. Just that I have a strong feeling for him." "It's better for you to not remember what happened. He could've hurt you badly. Do you want to remember that?" Cupid asked. You thought for a moment, furrowing your brows. "I just don't think he would ever do anything to me." you said, looking up at her face again. "I trust him for some reason. I don't know why." Cupid took you by the hand and started to lead you down another hallway. "It's best not to try and remember." You pulled out of her grip, "But I want to remember. I want to know who he is." Cupid grabbed your hand again. "Come with me." You struggled out of her grip. "No! I won't follow you. I want to know who he is! I don't care what he did to me! I want to remember I want to know who he was! And nothing… not even you can stop me." you said. running back down the hall.

* * *

Your eyes opened suddenly, as you looked around the seemingly empty room. "Who was that guy?" you thought. "Is he even real? Should I pursue what I said in my dream?" You thought back to the feelings you had. "They must be real… he must be real, but where can I find him? All I know is that his name is Jack." You whispered the name, as soon as you did the cold feeling in your hand came back. Pulling it back you looked at the empty chair next to you. "Is he here? Did he die, and his ghost is here?" you wondered. You whispered the name again. Closing your eyes you listened. "I'm here…" you heard. The words were faint, but they were there. "Jack?" you whispered again. The white haired boy faded in and out of your sight. Sitting in the chair. "I'm here (Y,n)" faint words came from his mouth. You noticed that he was holding your hand. "Jack… I'll try, try to remember." He faded out completely. "I want to remember who you are." you said. staring at the empty space. "Stay."

Jack smiled, glad to hear your voice. "I know you can do it." he said. You didn't seem to hear him that time. Eyes staring off into space, but you had a faint smile on your face. Jack looked at your hand and noticed that his hand wasn't going through it.

Pitch watched with Cupid at the scene that was taking place, down in the depths of the earth. "This isn't what's supposed to happen!" Cupid shouted. "She was suppose to forget him entirely!" Pitch rested a hand on her shoulder. "Not to say that it wasn't a good plan, but perhaps the Sandman got into her dreams and gave her a reminder of Jack." Cupid gritted her teeth. "It's always those stupid guardians! They're always messing up everything I do!" "Should I do something about it?" Pitch asked. "Well, you can't get rid of the sandman, we've already tried that. And of course, the guardians won that fight." She crossed her arms, "Taking the memories is pointless, they'll get them back just like last time." Cupid furrowed her brow, "Uhh!" she grunted in frustration. "I can't do anything about this!" She said. "Perhaps, we've missed something… something that we can do to Jack… like taking him from (Y,n)" Pitch said. Cupid released the tension in her face. "Take away Jack. And put him here?" Pitch nodded. "Hmm… that might work, but the guardians can still help her." "Not if we threaten to kill Jack." "Yeah, if they help her remember, then Jack is a dead boy… or even better. He has to pay me back." Cupid smirked, having figured out the perfect plan. "Very well, go get Jack." Pitch smiled, his sharp teeth showing. "My pleasure."

* * *

_I seem to leave everything on a cliffhanger... I dunno, makes you want to keep reading I guess. I am posting the next chapter this upcoming Wednesday so keep your eyes open then! Anything info until then on my website, which again is located on my profile in bold. Thanks :)_


	12. Another Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry to get your hopes up. Sorry I've been so busy again, I have been writing the story but just never got around to publishing it. I write better on paper even though I'm a really fast typer, I'm more creative that way I guess. I will try my best to find some time to continue the story soon.

I promise not to end the story under any circumstances, this story will be complete! I know the link isn't working and I am going to fix it soon, some how the site got deleted, but it will be up sometime today.

I currently don't have a set date on when the next chapter is going to be up, but they are written. I will see what I can do until then. Sorry for the long wait you've had to go through!

-Hanne


	13. Chapter 11: Knives

_Hey here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! I hope to have the next one up soon, but the holidays are catching up with me and my family doesn't want me on the computer as much and that's the reason I haven't been on. At any rate I hope you enjoy this heart wrenching chapter._

Jack woke up and was suddenly panicked, he had been kidnapped during the night! "I bet it was Pitch," he thought, looking around at the familiar darkness and chained cages. He was going to stand up but was stopped by the shackles against the bars. "Hello Jack." a voice said not to far away. He lifted his head to see cupid stepping out of the shadows from the other side of the cage. "Cupid." Jack said with gritted teeth. "You were the on behind this weren't you?" "Of course, who else would have power like me?" Cupid said with a sly smile. "The only power you have to create fake love. You're not the goddess of love, you're the goddess of lust." Jack said anger burning in his eyes. Cupid smiled, making Jack hate her even more, like this whole thing was just some big joke to her. "That's right Jack." she said, "Even the nicest people I can turn into total pervs... just like Mark." Jack's eyes went wide hearing this. He was just an ordinary guy.

Cupid lifter Jack's chin up with a slime finger. "You have a debt to pay Jack, and I'm tired of waiting." She drew closer to Jack's pale lips, he could feel her breath. He quickly turned his head to this side. "Never." he said. She tried to kiss him from where he was now. "You kiss me, I will haunt your every foot step until I find the right time to end you." Cupid back away surprised at what just came from Jack's mouth. She hid her fear perfectly and let it off this a laugh. "Fine... just let me ask you one thing, Jack." Cupid said. "Why love a mortal? She won't be there forever. Eventually she will grow old and die and you will be all alone again. Then what Jack." Jack knew what she said was true, he just never liked to think about it. "I'm sure there's a way." Jack said. "Perhaps, but what is there isn't?" Then what?" Cupid said. Jack looked up at Cupid sternly, "Then I will love her with all my heart until the day she dies, and even after that. She will always be loved." Jack said. "You can't make me love you Cupid, not after what you've done." He clenched his hands and the shackled turned bright blue. "I'm going back, and you can't stop me." Jack said breaking the chains. "It's too late Jack, she loves someone else now." Cupid said. "What?" Jack said. "I sent Pitch to find an old friend of (y,n)'s... a guy named... Mark." Cupid said. Jack looked at her in horror and flew of with cupid laughing at his fear.

Sure enough Mark was there by your bed in the hospital. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I don't understand why I did it," Mark said. "It's not like me at all." You placed a hand on his. "Thanks for apologizing Mark. I forgive you." You said and his eyes perked up. "Really?" he said relieved. You smiled and nodded. Jack flew into the room though you didn't notice. Horrified to see you holding hands with someone who had hurt you so badly. But what happened next crushed him more than anything. Mark leaned in and gave you a kiss on the cheek, but that's not what hurt. The smile that you gave when his lips touched your face crushed Jack's heart.

Jack stood there by the window his hand clenched against his chest, tears streaming down his face. "So this is what your heart breaking feels like." he thought. He felt so helpless, unable to call out to you, to cup your small chin, anything. It was unbearable.

Mark backed away smiling, you as well. "I was wondering..." Mark hesitantly asked, "Even thought my past with you is not great... I was wondering... would you... be my girlfriend?" You sat there for a moment thinking. Then did the unspeakable... said...yes.

"What?" Jack said out loud, "No" He dropped to his knees crying. "This can't be happening." he sobbed, "All I ever wanted to do was lover her, and that chance is probably gone forever." He covered his face his is hands and cried. It felt like a thousand knives had cut through his heart and left it there to shrivel into dust. "Don't forget me!" Jack cried, "Don't forget me! PLEASE!" He sat there for a few more minutes in pieces until he heard shuffling. Mark was saying goodbye. Jack looked up from his tear covered hands and used his staff to help himself up as if was really injured. He walked over to you bed where you were starting to fall asleep because of the medicine. "(y,n)?" Jack called out in hopes for there to be a response. Nothing. He slowly reached for your hand. Another knife tore threw his heart when it went completely threw. You didn't even seem to feel the cold like you used to. More tears trailed down Jack's unusually pale face.

He looked to the side to see a small notepad and pen. Picking it up he wrote, "(y,n) I'm here for you even thought you don't remember. I love you more than you can imagine, you are my little snowflake. You were my first kiss, my first love, my snowflake. I will always be here for you even though you can't see me. Get better soon! I love you with all my heart. Jack Frost."

A tear fell onto the paper as he placed it by your bed. "Maybe that will do something." Jack thought. He watched you as you quietly slept. "I hope the day comes...the day you remember me."


	14. Chapter 12: Remembrance

_Hey guys! I was gonna update the other day but the site was acting up and wouldn't start up. But It's working great now so here's the next chapter, Hope you enjoy!_

Three weeks had passed since the crash and you were finally able to leave the hospital. Your Mom came and got you and now you were sitting in her car on your way home. It felt like forever since you've seen your home town. A note was folded neatly in your pocket. The name signed at the bottom sounded familiar but distant, like he was someone you noticed for a moment and then forgot. He seemed to love you a lot and you wanted to meet him, but was confused when he said that you couldn't see him. "Did I fall in love with a ghost?" you thought. "Jack Frost." You muttered, it was a nice name, although who has the last name, Frost? It was a simple yet magical name.

"Did you say something, sweetie?" your mom asked. "Who's Jack Frost?" you said. She paused for a moment, thinking of the strange question. "Jack Frost is a mythical being who is in charge of bringing snow to different places in the world. I thought you already knew who he was." mom answered. "I thought so too, I must have forgotten... it just crossed my mind." you said, trying not to make the question too strange. Your mom was worried sick about you in the hospital, but never had enough time to stay very long with you. "Some people think that if you believe in Jack so deeply, you can see him. I just think that's a myth. Who can see a being that's not there, it's just the weather." your mom added. "That explains a lot." you thought, "Maybe if I learn more about Jack, or really have faith that he is real, I might be able to meet him and remember my past."

It was strange, but your whole vacation was a blur. You couldn't remember anything in specific that happened, not even Christmas stood out. "It must be the crash." you thought. "I better put off anything with Mark until I find out what happened... if I really was in love with someone else." All of this was so strange, and why could you remember everything else about your life except for the period during Christmas? You didn't know but were determined to find out.

An hour passed and you finally pulled up in your driveway. It felt like eternity since you had been home. Your mom quickly got out of the car and helped you to the door. Your right ankle still hurt to walk on for very long, and your mom wasn't someone who liked to take any risks. As you opened the door the familiar smell of the house swept over you. Mom always liked to buy apple cinnamon air freshener, and you thought the smell made your house unique. "I bought the things you lost in the crash, they're all up in your room. You should keep your feet up in your bed. Maybe you can set up your new computer." you mom said, shutting the door behind you. "I have to grab some dinner for everyone and run by my office. I had to take some time off to get you." You nodded your head before mom left.

You had forgotten how different your house was from the cozy home of your grandparents. The big white living room and connecting kitchen was so much larger. A large white sofa sat in front of a huge plasma tv, and in the back was the marble bar of your kitchen. Small trees where placed in dark square wood vases around the room.

Turning left of the grand living room, you walked up the stair case. Your shoulder hurt a little bit every step you took upward. Opening your room, you saw everything that must have been lost in the crash. Picking up your laptop, you sat down on your bed and started to set up and scroll through everything you had missed. You knew that you were spoiled and that's one reason you were made fun of at school. No matter how much you asked to be treated like a normal kid, you still got expensive things from your parents.

One of the things that you did like about being rich was all the cool things you could buy to decorate your room. There were various posters of all your favorite shows and movies. Pictures that you had taken were framed and others were tapped to the wall. The color of your room was a soft purple to make it fell like it was a happy and cozy room. The back drop of your bed was a sheer white cloth with Christmas lights lighting it up from behind. It was by far one of your most favorite things in the room. Your queen sized bed was left of your window, which wasn't a bay window but still had a large window seat. The dresser was on the other side of your room and desk was on the other side of the window. A tv was placed to the left of the door so you could watch from your bed. Games were all kept neatly underneath in a bookshelf. You sighed as you scrolled through your facebook seeing everything you'd missed.

Jack had followed you home hopping to see if he could do anything else to help make you remember. He found the window to your room and sat on the ledge of the roof not knowing how to make you notice him. Leading against the roof he placed a hand in his pocket making more frost appear to the dark blue fabric. "That's it!" he thought excitedly. He placed a hand on the glass and it instantly froze up with elegant frost designs. You must have heard the crack of the ice when Jack saw your head turn toward the frozen pane. You stood up and walked over to the window. "Jack?" you said shocked. He perked up and wrote, "Jack Frost, as your service." You smiled, your white teeth showing. Opening the window you looked for Jack but saw nothing. "Jack are you there?" you said confused. Jack blew a snowflake onto your nose which instantly made you smile. You closed your eyes and quietly said. "I believe in Jack Frost." When you opened your eyes a white haired boy appeared on the ledge of your window. He leaned forward, noses touching. "Can you see me?" he asked jokingly.

You stumbled back a few steps a little surprise to see the Jack Frost. He smiled a genuine smile, as if he had found something he lost. "My name is (y,n)" you said looking into his icy clue eyes. He took your hand making your cheeks turn a little pink. "I know, I met you not to long ago." Jack said. "How do I know you?" you asked. "I can tell you, but it's gonna be a long story." You offered him to come inside and he accepted.

After an hour or so and some pizza, Jack had told you almost everything of the time he spent with you. "So," you said, "I'm in love with you?" Jack nodded and held your hands. "You're not making this up because you have a secret crush on me, are you." Jack raised an eyebrow, "No, why would I do that?" You shrugged your shoulders, "I dunno," you're a stranger to me after all." Jack turned down the corner of his mouth. "I missed you." He said quietly. You lifted his chin to meet your face. "If what you said is true, I will do my best to remember." You noticed a tear running down Jack's pale cheek and brushed it away with your thumb. "I love you so much... my little snowflake." Jack said hugging you tightly. You hugged him back quietly when you felt your shoulder becoming wet with tears. "Whatever happened must've been really hard on him." you thought. Several minutes passed before Jack lifted his tired head from crying. His eyes were a little pink from crying and his head hung low. You rubbed your tired eyes before calling out to the half asleep Jack. You moved closer to see it he was awake. You lifted his head up to see his eyes still closed, "Jack?" you said quietly. He slipped forward kissing your lips in his sleep. Your cheeks flushed red with surprise. You didn't move away instantly... it felt right somehow. You broke the awkward kiss and did your best to carry Jack to your window seat. Making sure he looked comfortable with pillows and blankets you had given him, you hurried and got ready for bed.

After turning out the lights , you looked at the winter spirit sleeping quietly. You smiled, it was nice to have someone care for you so deeply. Crawling into bed you vowed to do your best to remember Jack... you one true love.


	15. Chapter 13: Is This Love?

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long again. I've been busy lately, like always and my parents don't like me writing much. I don't understand why when I get such good reviews from you guys and I really appreciate that :) Here is the next chapter, sorry if it's a bit short. I will just let you know that I will never leave this story without an ending so don't think that if I haven't published in forever that means I've stopped the story! I have the next 3 chapters written on paper and are ready to post. This is all the time I have for right now, enjoy! _

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice said in the background. You opened your eyes to see the mysterious winter spirit looking at you from where he was floating in the air. "Good Morning!" he said excitedly. You gasped at the smile he gave. It was so genuine and sweet, nothing like you had seen for a while. "Good…. Morning." You said still somewhat speechless. "I might fall in love with Jack without even remembering our past." you thought, a small smile following. "I brought you a little surprise." Jack said, "Do you want to see it?" Your eyes perked up to hear the word surprise. "Yeah!" you blurted out, throwing off the covers. "Where is it?" you asked now fully awake and standing up. "Over here." Jack said floating over to the window. Looking out you saw more snow than you had ever seen in your town. "But… it never snows here." you said. "I know, the naturally warm climate makes it hard foe my to make it snow here. But last night it was just cold enough to make it snow a little." "A little? You've made a lot of snow, Jack!" He chuckled. "I dedicate this winter wonderland to you… my little snowflake." You turned your starstruck eyes to meet Jack's caring face. "I've missed you so much (y,n)." He said. "You have no idea." You hugged him, knowing it must have and still was hard for Jack to get over what had happened to you. "We'll get through this." You said quietly. "I know we will." Jack looked into your eyes as a tear ran down his pale face. "I trust you." he said. Your eyes seemed to lock into Jack's as if they knew what you did not. Suddenly Jack's lips crashed into yours, your eyes become wide at his cold touch. You stood there for a moment before he released you. "S-sorry." Jack said embarrassed. "I'm just so happy that you believe in me again." You gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm happy too, I can't wait to get to know you again."

Cupid and Pitch were watching you every move through Cupids crystal hearts. She gritted her teeth to see her plans, once again, being destroyed. "I can't believe this!" She shouted. "I mean look at them! They are already acting like a couple and she doesn't even remember him!" Cupid stormed away in frustration causing the crystal heart to lose its power. Pitch turned away from the now dark crystal. "I think this plan can still be saved." Pitch said. Cupid turned around quickly. "How!?" she shouted, "She didn't fall for Mark, fully recovered, and still knew that Jack was real! The only thing I did right was make her forget! It's hopeless." "I don't think so." Pitch said calmly. "You forgot to take away the real problem." "Oh? And what's that?" Cupid asked, seriously doubting that anything would change what had already happened. "Kill Jack." Pitch said, his slightly sharp teeth showing as his lips formed into a smile. "Hmm, that's not what I hoped for this to come to, but at this point I'm never going to get that kiss." He stood there for a moment thinking. "I've got it!" she said breaking the silence. "Let them be… for now." Cupid said. "Then when she starts to fall in love with Jack again, go an injure Jack badly… like death badly." Pitch smiled hearing that phrase. "Make sure she's there though to see him die. Then when she thinks everything is lost I'll show up like a fairy of life or something and give her once of my crystal hearts. Tell her to place it against her heart to give it life, but it will take hers instead. After her gone I will heal Jack and leave him there never to see his love again." Cupid turned to Pitch. "Well, what do you think?" She said pleased with her plan. Pitch smiled, his sharp teeth showing. "By far you best plan yet."

Jack had taken you to a small park in town. Just somewhere quiet and not too hard on your injured leg. "Now I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jack said seating you down on a park bench. "It was hard enough to see you in the hospital." "I'm sure it was." You said, "I didn't like it there either, in fact, I hate the smell of the hospital. There's just something about it that I can't stand." You rubbed your shoulder that had been wrapped up for the past month. You pulled down the sleeve showing a long scar that went from the bottom of your neck across you left collar bone." It's nice to know that I'm going to have a lovely scar for the rest of my life right there." "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." You nudged Jack.

A few hours past as Jack told you every last detail of everything he knew about you and the things you did with him. A few hot blushes came from you as well as sweet smiles from the story of you Christmas with Jack. Soon the story ended when you finally saw him the day before. You wiped away a few tears hearing the pain in Jack's voice from when he lost you. "It's ok Jack, I'm right here." You said., placing a hand on his. "I know, but I'm worried that I might lose you again… maybe forever." "How?" you asked. "Jack's brow came together in anger. "Cupid." He gritted out. "Cupid?" you asked. "You must never go near her, ever. She's the one who got us into this mess and I plan to protect you with my life." You nodded understanding the seriousness of what Jack was saying. "But just because I don't have powers like you do doesn't make me helpless." You said. "Right now you kinda are." Jack said looking at your hurt leg. "Well… maybe right now I am." you said.

Looking up at the cloudy sky, a few snowflakes landed on your face and more followed. "Look it's snowing again." you said standing up and twirling in the white powder. "It's so magical." you said quietly. A pair of hands took yours, you looked down from the sky to see Jack with a goofy smile planted on his face. "Just like you." He said. You smiled and blushed. You could tell that Jack wanted to kiss you, but felt awkward because you didn't have the same feeling as you did before all that had happened. Even so, you wanted to kiss him. "Jack." the name rand in your head. He was so different and kind. No one like you had ever met. Your heart began to beat race. "Is this love?" you wondered. "Am I falling in love again?" you could fell the heat radiating off your cheeks. "Am I in love… with the winter spirit?" You lips drew close to Jack's "I think…" you said, steam escaping your lips. "I think I'm in love with the winter spirit." Your lips met Jack's. A shock like fireworks shot through your body more powerful than anything you remember feeling. Jack's arm wrapped around your waist bringing you closer. It was magic, the sun setting, the snow lightly falling, and the lights of the park. It was all perfect, it was… love. True love.


	16. Chapter 14: A New Jack

_Hey! I hope the wait wasn't too long this time. I had planned to write earlier, but you know... the universe just LOVES proving me wrong. Then again, I probably make it too easy. (No that wasn't an ATLA cop out) At any rate. I'm doing well, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

It was dusk as you returned home, you couldn't get enough of the snow falling around you. The dark blue and purple sky with the while flecks of snow lightly falling was so magical. Jack watched your starstruck face as you watched the colors of the night. "You're gonna trip on something if you keep looking up at the sky." Jack said bringing you back to reality. "Sorry the sky is just so pretty tonight." You said blushing. Jack chuckled and you blushed harder looking at his lips. You quickly turned your red face away from his. Trying to get the rush of heat going through your cheeks, you closed your eyes and let out a sigh.

Just as Jack predicted, you took a step and slipped on a sheet of ice. A small yell came out of you as your eyes closed, ready to take the impact. When there was none, you opened your eyes to see yourself in Jack's arms once more. You quickly stepped out of them blushing. "Now don't you go bragging that you were right about me slipping." You yelled embarrassed. Jack laughed, "I know you, you're always clumsy. Which is good... it keeps me looking at you..." Light pink came to Jack's pale cheeks, having admitted his small secret, which made you blush harder. He cleared his throat, "Well, we should hurry up and get you home." He said taking your hand. "How about one more ride?" He asked. You smiled, "Sure, besides, my leg is starting to hurt again."

* * *

Jack descended into the empty parking lot of your home, before gently placing you on the snow covered concrete. "Looks like Mom had to run to the office." You said, reaching your hand into your pocket, pulling out your keys. Opening the door to your house, you quickly stepped inside letting the warmth surround your body. Walking over to the fridge to grab a bight to eat, you noticed a note hanging on the door. "(y,n) I have a meeting to attend, there's some left over pizza in the fridge, I'll be back at nine." You sighed, "Always working." You grabbed a few slices of pizza and placed them on a plate. "Hot or cold?" you asked Jack who was sitting at the bar. "Cold." You smirked, "Figures." you said placing the slice in front of him. "I guess I'll have mine cold as well, I don't feel like waiting for it to cool down anyways." you said. sitting down next to him.

Taking a bight into your pizza your phone starting ringing. A bit surprised, you quickly put your food down and looked at the screen. "Mark." It read. "Mark?" you questioned to yourself, then quickly answered it. "Hello?" "Hey, (y/n) It's Mark." He said. "Hey, what's up?" you asked. "I was wondering, if you were feeling up to it of course, if you would like to go out with me sometime tomorrow? Ya know, before school starts up next week." "Um, let me ask me Mom." you said then turning to Jack. "It's Mark." you said placing a hand over the speaker. "I can tell." Jack said, his expression slum, "What should I do? Tell him that I already have a boy friend?" Jack thought on it for a moment. "Sure... if you want to." "Ok, I'll do that... but I have to ask him if he believes in stuff like yourself." Jack nodded, "Sounds good." You uncovered your hand from the phone. "Yeah, that sounds fine, but I just have to let you know that I do already have a boyfriend." "What? You do?" Mark said a little surprised and disappointed. "Yeah, apparently I forgot about him from the crash. But I have to ask you one question if things don't work out between us... are you into kid stuff? Like Santa and the Tooth Fairy? I won't date anyone who isn't." Mark laughed a bit. "I hate to admit it, but I do believe in stuff like that. Don't go spreading it out, I'd hate for anyone to know. Then let me ask you this," Mark said plainly. "Do you even believe in the one spirit that no one does." "Which is?" you asked, the phrase a bit drawn out. "Jack Frost." You smiled and looked at him. "Yeah I do." Mark sighed. "Oh good. I thought I was the only crazy one." You laughed, "Nope we're both crazy... but do you mind my boyfriend coming?" You asked. "No, not at all." Mark said. "How does Starbucks sound at around noon tomorrow?" "Just fine." you said before ending the conversation.

Jack folded his arms, "How come you're being so nice to him?" he asked. You rolled your eyes, "It's not like he's gonna do anything to me while you're there!" Still." Jack said. "He hurt you." You placed a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone has done something wrong. Let's see if he can make up for it, ok?" Jack nodded slowly, making up his mind that maybe this was an ok idea. "Well, then there's one thing we have to change about you." you said. Jack perked up, "Change?" you nodded, "We have to change this white hair of yours. I can't have him think I'm dating a spirit, that would make me even more crazy." You ruffled his silvery white hair. "Alright." Jack said, fixing what you had done. "I bet my mom has some stuff that I could use, come on!"

* * *

You shuffled through the dyes that your Mom had in her bathroom. "Are you looking for a specific color?" You asked. "Well, when I was human, I had dark brown hair." You smiled envisioning Jack with brown hair. "Hot." you muttered. "Ah, here's some brown dye." you said taking down a bottle. "Ok, have a seat on the bathtub while I put this in." You said. Jack walked over and took off his jacket. You blushed a little, handing him a towel to wrap around his neck. You massaged the dye into his hair until it was completely brown. "Ok." You said washing the remainder of the dye off in the sink. "Take a shower and it should settle in." Jack nodded before you left the room.

Not to long after, a brown hair Jack stood in your door way. "Well, what do you think?" he asked breaking the silence. You sat up from where you were resting on your bed. You cool feel the heat coming back to you cheeks. He was _so hot_. "Um... you look great." you said, your voice a bit shaky. You turned your heat to keep your face from being seen. He had such pale skin. His slightly toned muscles where driving you crazy. But the thing that always caught your eyes the most was his neck. You always loved all the stress in his neck for some reason. "Do you have another towel I can dry my hair with?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let me grab one." you said walking over to your closet. "Here." you said handing it to him. You looked at the ground. You know that your face was red, _completely red, _there was no hiding it.

You felt a cold hand under your chin as Jack lifted you head. "What's wrong? It's just me?" Jack said. You planted your sight to the floor again. "You're awful red, are you ok?" Jack said. You knew he was playing with you and it drove you crazy having to confess. "I-I-I'm fine." you said, looking at him for a moment, before looking off to the side. Jack slipped a hand around your waist. "What do you mean. 'you think'?" "It's just you-Jack" you said placing a hand on his chest, your lips inches from his. He closed off the space between you with a gentle kiss. A few drops of water ran off his nose on to yours as he kissed you.

A few moments passed before he broke the kiss. "I love you." he said, before kissing you once more.

_Sorry to leave it at that. This was a tricky one to write, but I do hope you enjoyed it! Like always if you are wondering when I am updating next, check the link on my profile! Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 14: A Cup of Coffee

_Hey guys! I know you all want to kill me for leaving the story off like this for so freaking long. School's been kicking my butt for the past few months and so has the rest of my life. One of these people I know just hates me for everything I do. I swear if I breath strangely she hates me. I like ya know lots of Dreamworks and anime type things and she is just a straight out white girl, not saying I'm not white because I am... but I don't like all the pop music and trends that are out for the typical "white girl" I'm not saying that if you like that type of stuff is stupid or wrong. Just please don't come blowing up in my face for being different than you. I don't know how to get this across to her. At any rate, enough about me... here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

The crush of snow sounded beneath your feet as the were placed on the sidewalk. Closing the door to you car, a sigh escaped your pale lips as you looked at the store's sign. "Mirror, Mirror." It read. This was your favorite clothes store, the only one you really went to in fact. Not having much taste or interest in the world of fashion.

Jack opened the door for you even though you had to make it look like you were opening it. "You know," you whispered, "sometimes I wish you were just a regular human." Jack shrugged. "But then I couldn't fly and..." he paused placing a hand on your shoulder and turning you toward the window of the store. "All that snow wouldn't be there right now." He looked at you with a smirk across his face. You raised an eyebrow, really not wanting to deal with him right now... and all of his arrogance... why did you like him again? "I rather everyone be able to see you than having powers over the weather. It would make going out with you less awkward for me." you said looking through a row of jackets. You pretty much knew what Jack would and wouldn't like, and he was pretty much a small. "Shopping for guys are so much easier than shopping for myself." you thought, pulling our a black leather jacket. "ohhh, I like that!" Jack said. "Edgy."

"An hour or so passed until you came upon the questionable part of the store...shoes. "Alright Jack, you've worn shoes once, can we please just get this over with? You need shoes to go places." He folded his arms and blew his silver bangs up in frustration. "I've been around for over 300 years, and not once did I need shoes." You sighed, "Jack please, just for one day." "Fine." he breathed in frustration. He started looking around at the shoes. "Hmm, looks like there's nothing here I like. Guess we'll just have to leave." He started walking away until you grabbed his hood. "I'm not giving in this time." you said. "How about these black converse?" Jack took a good look at them. "They look fine. I'll talk 'em." "Thank you, now let's go or we're gonna be late."

* * *

Back home, Jack slipped on one of the pairs of black skinny jeans that you bought, as well as a white shirt with a bit of black and silver detailing. The black leather jacket topping it off. He looked at himself in the mirror, a bit surprised at how much black he was wearing. "I hope I don't look gothic." He muttered turning around and looking over his shoulder. A knock was heard at the door as Jack opened it to meet your face. "Wow!" you exclaimed in surprise. "I love the get it up... it's rather hot." "Really?" Jack said a bit surprised. "I thought it was a little too dark for me." "No, it's perfect! You're kind of a rebel as it is. Pranks, sneaky, and a bit of a stuck up snob." "Hey!" Jack yelled jokingly. You laughed at how hurt he looked from your insult.

Pulling out your phone you sent a text to Mark saying that you were ready for him. In a few seconds a small tune was heard as the new message came onto your phone. "He says he'll be here in 10." you said to Jack, then heading to the staircase.

A few moments later, Mark's blue sports car drove into the parking lot. As you neared the car Mark rolled down his window to say hi to you and Jack. "So this is Johnathon." he said. "Nice to meet you." He held out a hand. "Likewise." Jack said shaking Mark's hand. "Hop in!" "Really?" Jack thought, "What happened to opening the door and being polite and such?" He walked to the other backside of the car and got in next to you. He glanced at Mark for a moment and saw a look a disappointment, like a, "Why would she choose him? and instantly felt the pressure growing. After closing the door behind himself, he gave you a concerned look. You placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be alright. Mark adjusted his mirror to see the both of you. He cleared his throat, making you remove your hand from Jack's shoulder. "So... how long have you known each other?" Mark asked starting down the street. "Not too long." You said. "About two months." Jack added. "Oh wow, not long at all." Mark said. "You sure you know her Johnny boy." "I'm sure." Jack said. "Johnathan's fine." "Have you kissed her?" Mark asked jokingly. "What kind of question is that?" Jack thought. "Y-yes." he said uncertainly "Really Mark?" you asked. "Just wondering." he said. "Is Starbucks ok for you guys." Jack looked at you not wanting to answer since he didn't know what the heck a Starbucks was. You smiled seeing his face. "Yeah, that's fine." you said. "Alright we'll be there in a minute. Mark said turning a corner.

After a few minutes, Mark's car pulled into the parking lot "Here we are." he said turning off the car. Unbuckling your seatbelt, the car door opened for you. Looking up you saw Mark standing there waiting for you, Jack stood behind him with an uncertain look. He knew your past with Mark, and what he'd done to you, he didn't care whether or not it was Cupid's magic, but he was going to keep a close eye on him.

You thanked Mark as you stepped out into the cold. Jack was about to follow you, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. "I don't see what's so special about you." Mark said. "I liked her first, I knew her first, I kissed her first." Jack grabbed Mark's hand and quickly removed it from his shoulder. "Whether or not you knew, liked, or kissed (y,n)." Jack said, "She didn't love you. Sure she thought you were nice, but when the time came to really impress her, what did you do? You crushed her. That's what's really matters." Jack turned and walked to you waiting by the door, leaving Mark speechless.

* * *

"What was that all about?" You asked walking into the cafe. "I think Mark thinks that you still like him, and somehow he's gonna prove that he's better than I am." Jack said, then glancing back as Mark walked in. "Wow, a lot can happen between guys in a period of less than one minute." You said looking through the menu. "Hmm, I think I'll have a caramel latte." You said to yourself. "What do you want Ja- Johnathan?" You said quickly catching yourself. "Hmm? Oh I don't know, just order for me I guess." Jack said. "Just make sure it's cold." You nodded and started looking through for anything that wouldn't be heated, which was a little hard since it was cold out. The only thing really cold was iced tea, but when Jack had some at the ball...ball? You paused, were you remembering something? "That's right," you thought, "There was a fairy... Tooth? Then she gave us tea and Jack didn't much care for it." "Next!" The lady at the register said bringing you out of your thoughts. "Oh, sorry." you said, quickly moving up. "I'll have a caramel latte and a cup of hot chocolate with a stick of peppermint in it."

Jack paused hearing what you said. "How does she know that I like peppermint in my chocolate?" he wondered, "The only time I had some was in...Alaska. She must've remembered something." Jack followed you to the other isle to get your order. Jack bent down and whispered in you ear. "Are you remembering the chocolate I had in Alaska?" You nodded, "I also remembered that you didn't like iced tea." He chuckled remembering that as well./p

Soon you had your orders and seated yourself by the window of the store. "So..." Mark asked. "How did you two meet?" "Well," Jack begun." I was out walking home from work one day and saw her taking pictures at a nearby park. I loved winter and it was cool to see someone my age taking an interest in it. I started walking by that same park each day, and soon I wanted more than anything to talk to her." You looked at Jack, you knew he was making it up, but it was still sweet. "Then finally one day I worked up some courage to finally say hi, and well here we are now."

"That's a pretty cool story man." Mark said taking a sip of his drink. "I've never really had anyone like that. I'd just hand out with my friend most of the time, but I did like (y,n) at one point. "I don't think you liked her the way I do." Jack said. "Taking advantage of someone like that isn't the way to go." Mark knew that he was talking about that incident after the dance that one year. "I was trying to show her that I thought she was pretty." Mark said. "That didn't make me feel pretty, Mark." You said. "That really hurt me. You lied and hurt me. That's something Johnathan would never do." "Alright, so I've got a few flaws, so what?" Mark admitted. "I suggest you straighten them up if you want to be in a relationship with anyone." Jack said. Mark was getting pretty ticked off at all that Jack was saying. "Look... I'll show you that I'm not that bad of a guy. Tonight, I've got a party at my house around eight. I want both of you to come. Got it? "Good, we'll be there." Jack blurted out." "Good, I'll see you guys later." Mark said as he stood up to leave."Some jerk that guy is." Jack said. You placed a hand over your face. "What!? It's true!" Jack said noticing you. "Not that you snow cone! You just accepted and invite to a party! No one's gonna see you! Imagine what's gonna happen if anyone introduces you." You said "Oh-" Jack said realizing what you said was true. "Now what are gonna do Mr. Know-it-all?" You said somewhat angry at Jack's naiveness. "I'll figure something out." He said. "Well you better do it in the next seven hours." You said angrily. Jack let his head fall back as he let out a sigh. "Why am I so stupid sometimes?" "You're always stupid." You said. "Oh thanks, that helps a lot." Jack said. You giggled. "Come on I'll help you. "Alright," Jack said. "Let's go then."


	18. On Haitus

I'm still alive guys! I don't know if you ever look at my update blog with is on the front page of my account. I sincerely apologize for the long wait! My family has had a rough past year, and I have just finished my first course in college as a duel enrollment student. I've had a lot of trouble finishing this story, but I promise that I will finish it!

I will be on Haitus until September 2016. I again, apologize for the long wait... but life is more important that just a story. Much love and thanks for your patience.


End file.
